Le monde à l'envers
by Hoodraii
Summary: Quand le sauveur du monde sorcier disparaît après la bataille. Que personne n'entend parler de lui pendant 3 ans. Et si l'improbable Drago Malefoy allait le chercher ? Et si le monde était à l'envers, que les rôles étaient inversés ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à J.K !**

 **Rating : M**

 **Attention : Slash/Yaoi (Homophobe ceci n'est pas pour vous !)**

 **Résumer : Quand le sauveur du monde sorcier disparaît après la bataille. Que personne n'entend parler de lui pendant 3 ans. Et si l'improbable Drago Malefoy allait le chercher ? Et si le monde était à l'envers, que les rôles étaient inversés ?**

 **Coucou, hey oui, c'est encore moi ^^ !**

 **Me voilà aujourd'hui avec un OS, du moins à la base je voulais faire un OS ^^, mais il s'avère que ce sera une fiction. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer après. Car dans cette fic, je laisse un peu mes personnages faire ce dont ils ont envie ^^ ! Je n'ai pas de plan, j'écris quand ça vient. Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas très longue, je n'ai que deux chapitres d'écrits et du coup, je pense que je publierais tous les 15 jours. Je sais que c'est pas sympa xD ! mais je n'ai pas envie de publier les deux chapitres et vous faire patienter longtemps après, alors autant trouver un juste milieu.**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma Noour, sans qui tous ça ne serais pas possible ! En plus elle a corriger mon chapitre elle est fabuleuse :D Cette fiction est juste pour elle :) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : J'ai une petite page Facebook si vous voulez suivre mes écris et l'avancer de tous se que je fait :D Hoodraii !**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 _ **'' Mais vous savez, on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. ''**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore.**_

* * *

Drago se leva de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Ouvrant les draps en grand, il mit un pied par terre suivi de l'autre et s'étira en position assise. Il entreprit de détailler sa nouvelle chambre : vaste et lumineuse, un grand lit en baldaquin taillé dans un bois clair trônait au milieu de la pièce. De chaque côté, des tables de chevet très moderne en bois blanc, ainsi que deux tapis moelleux beiges. Le parquet était fait en bois dans des tons foncés, comme tout l'appartement. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau taillé dans le même bois que le lit. Dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvait un immense et magnifique dressing. Il était quelque peu vide pour l'instant. La cause ? La fin de la guerre qui avait ruiné sa famille. Mais Drago comptait bien remédier à ce problème grâce à son nouvel emploi : Auror.

Oui Drago Malefoy avait entreprit des études d'Auror en septembre suivant la bataille finale. Avant ça, il avait passé ses aspics en candidat libre, juste après le procès dont il avait été acquitté grâce à son jeune âge, son changement de point de vue, son changement de vie mais aussi son envie de devenir Auror.

Bien sûr, un agent le contrôlait et continuerait ainsi pendant une période de deux ans encore. C'est ce qui avait été proclamé par le magenmagot, cinq ans de probation avec un rendez-vous tous les mois. Ils auraient dû lui confisquer sa baguette, mais ayant le projet de faire la formation d'Auror combiné avec le passage des ASPICs, ils avaient été indulgents et lui avait laissé. Cependant, au moindre écart de conduite, à la moindre absence non justifiée au préalable, tous ces avantages pourraient être mis en péril.

C'est pourquoi au bout de deux ans de formation et un an d'embauche, il avait acheté cet appartement.

Car oui, cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était terminée, du moins un peu plus de trois ans était passé depuis l'affrontement final de Poudlard.

Quant à ses parents… son père Lucius, était en prison. Sûrement à vie. Sa mère, Narcissa, avait était assigné à résidence, elle vivait toujours au manoir Malefoy. Lors du procès, elle avait écopé de dix ans d'assignation à résidence, il lui restait donc sept ans. Cela pourrait paraître long c'est vrai, mais même si elle avait sauvé Harry lors de la bataille finale, elle n'en restait pas moins un mangemort marquée. Elle s'était bien évidemment repentie et suivait des cours pour devenir médicomage pour pouvoir, par la suite, continuer à vivre dans le manoir et manger à sa faim. Oh bien sûr elle ne vivait plus la même vie, le ministère lui avait confisqué bien des choses, qui concernait de près ou de loin la magie noire. Ses coffres, ainsi que ceux de sa sœur Bellatrix avaient été fermé pour enquête, et elle ne se faisait pas d'idées, Drago non plus, ils ne reverraient jamais leur contenu.

Par ailleurs elle avait dû vendre certains bibelots pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son fils, ou encore pour payer sa formation.

Drago passait la voir de temps en temps, il l'aidait quand il pouvait avec ses cours. Tous les deux s'étaient rapproché et s'entendaient bien mieux à présent. Bien sûr, Lucius manquait énormément à la blonde, il était son mari après tout, malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire. D'ailleurs, grâce à son fils, elle avait pu obtenir un droit de visite et se rendait une fois par mois à la prison.

Drago ne voulait pas aller voir Lucius, alors que celui-ci gardait le même point de vue, la même rengaine sur les sangs purs au-dessus de tous.

Le blondinet avait malgré tout gardé quelques idéaux, comme le luxe par exemple, mais grâce à sa formation, il avait appris à changer de point de vue sur la pureté du sang.

.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, habillé en tenue d'Auror, après avoir pris un café il transplana au ministère.

Quand il arriva, il tomba nez à nez avec un rouquin.

-Weasley.

-Malefoy.

-T'es tombé du lit ? Demanda-t-il un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

-Ah Ah ! Très drôle ! J'ai reçu un hibou d'urgence.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un minuscule hibou volait vers eux. Drago attrapa la lettre en vol, la décacheta et la lut en quatrième vitesse.

-Le bureau du ministre ? Vraiment ?

-Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous veut.

Drago et Ron prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver au niveau du bureau des Auror, posèrent leurs affaires dans le grand bureau qu'ils partageaient. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage du bureau du ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Bonjour Messieurs, vous êtes attendu par le Ministre, je vous en prie rentrez directement. Les interpella l'une des secrétaires du dit-ministre.

Drago frappa tout de même à la grande porte et entra dans le bureau à la demande de Kingsley.

-Drago, Ron.

-Monsieur le Ministre.

-J'ai une affaire un peu délicate à vous confier.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Ron, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry ?

-Harry ? Demanda celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés.

Le masque de Drago se fendit l'espace d'un instant sous l'incompréhension.

-Quel rapport y a-t-il avec la mission que vous voulez nous confier ?

-Eh bien… Commença Kingsley.

Harry a des problèmes. Devina Malfoy.

Le ministre soupira, se passant la main sur le visage, il avait l'air fatigué, lasse…

-Il se pourrait bien.

Ron, qui était toujours debout s'écroula sur une chaise. Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de nonchalance. Le rouquin avait le regard dans le vide, la bouche ouverte en grand, et des tremblements faisaient leur apparition.

-En quoi consiste la mission ? Et pourquoi nous choisir ? Demanda Drago.

-Ron connaît Harry, enfin, même si celui-ci a disparu après la fin de la guerre. Il l'a côtoyé pendant toutes ces années d'études à Poudlard. Et vous Drago, même si vous n'étiez pas amis, vous le connaissez un peu tout de même. Vous serez aussi là pour empêcher Ron de faire des bêtises, vous et moi savons de quoi je parle.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement.

-Ou a-t-il été vu ?

-En Finlande…

-Où ? S'écria Ron.

-En Finlande Weasley ! Répéta Drago d'un ton froid.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Si je le savais Ron, je ne serais pas actuellement en réunion avec vous.

-Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Drago reportant l'attention sur lui.

-Dès que vous serez près, aujourd'hui de préférence.

-Pour quelle durée ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

-Notre objectif ?

-Trouver Harry Potter par n'importe quel moyen et le ramener ici.

-En Angleterre ?

-Dans mon bureau Ron ! s'exclama Kingsley, fatigué.

-Ah…

-Où l'a-t-on vu en dernier ?

-Dans les alentours de Rovaniemi et dans son centre également. À l'heure actuelle, il doit normalement se trouver dans un commissariat de police moldu. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

-Avez-vous une photo de lui ?

Kingsley se dirigea vers son bureau et prit plusieurs choses.

-Tenez, et voici le dossier. Ceci, il tendit à Drago un carnet en cuir ; est un carnet de voyage, vous y noterez vos déplacements, vos observations, tous ce qui sera de près ou de loin en rapport avec votre mission. J'allais oublier, cette opération est secrète. Personne ne doit être au courant.

-C'est entendu.

-Un portoloin vous attend dans votre bureau, passez chez vous, préparez des affaires pour les semaines à venir, dès que vous serrez près, vous partirez. Votre enquête commencera au moment où vous mettrez les pieds en Finlande.

Drago tapota l'épaule de son coéquipier, toujours le regard dans le vide, pour lui dire de se lever. Ce qu'il fit, après avoir sursauté et manquer de tomber de la chaise.

-Bien Monsieur le ministre.

-Bon courage à tous les deux.

-Merci.

-Oh ! Attendez, une dernière chose, j'aimerais un rapport par semaine, en plus du carnet bien entendu.

-Bien Monsieur.

Drago commença à suivre Ron qui était maintenant dans le couloir.

-Monsieur le ministre ? Interpella Drago.

-Oui ?

-Comment je me présenterais à mes rendez-vous ?

-Ils seront ajournés tout le temps de votre mission.

-D'accord, je vous remercie monsieur le ministre.

Le blondinet sortit du bureau et avec Ron rejoignirent le point de transplanage. Ils allèrent d'abord chez le rouquin, prendre quelques affaires, puis passèrent chez Drago pour en faire de même.

Par la suite Ron transplana de son côté pendant que Drago alla vers Gringotts. Il y prit un peu d'argent et alla attendre son coéquipier dans leur bureau. Il profita de l'attente pour écrire une missive à sa mère, lui expliquer qu'il ne serait pas joignable car il partait en mission.

.

Drago était assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, il attendait le rouquin. Il avait déjà préparé tous ce dont il aurait besoin lors de cette mission. Il avait le menton posé sur ses mains, les coudes sur le bureau, le regard dans le vide.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, sur une furie brune en blouse blanche.

-Ah ! Par Merlin, vous n'êtes pas encore partie ! Elle se stoppa un instant, balayant la pièce du regard. Mais où est Ron ?

Pour toute réponse le blond haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-Kingsley m'a prévenu pour votre mission. Je viens avec vous !

-Oh non Granger !

Hermione posa les mains sur ces hanches, Ses yeux lançant des Avada.

-Oh je ne te demande pas ton avis Malefoy !

-Ça je me doute… Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Comme tu n'as pas dû laisser le choix, même au ministre de la magie. Tu es exaspérante Granger ! Tu n'es pas Auror à ce que je sache ! Et tu as un travail à sainte Mangouste par Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas nous accompagner ! S'indigna-t-il.

-J'ai posée des vacances ! Et je suis engagé pendant 1 mois par le ministère ! Répondit-elle toute fière.

-Tu es prête à tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment !

Drago poussa un long soupir. Comment allait-il s'en sortir avec deux anciens Gryffondor ? Il allait finir marteau avant la fin de la mission. Il appréhendait déjà de devoir les gérer eux ou l'ambiance morbide…

Ron arriva en courant et s'engouffra dans le bureau à toute vitesse, une valise à la main mais pila net quand il aperçut Hermione.

-Heu… Salut.

-Ron.

-Ton ex à décider de venir en mission avec nous… soupira Draco.

-Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible !

-Elle a tout prévu…

-Je suis la merci ! S'offensa-t-elle.

-Justement. Déclara le blond d'un ton ferme.

-De toute façon mes affaires sont prêtes ! Et puis je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Harry est mon meilleur ami !

-Tu parles d'un ami… Bougonna Ron.

Hermione était prête à répondre, mais Drago fut plus rapide ;

-Vous ne commencez pas sinon je demande à changer de coéquipier !

Ron poussa un grognement, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine le regard noir.

-Bien, alors maintenant si vous êtes prêts, on y va. On a du boulot. Granger, change toi…

Elle décroisa ses bras et avisa la blouse blanche. Prenant sa baguette elle la métamorphosa en un jean clair et un pull bordeaux aux chaussures assorties. Elle fouilla dans un petit sac et en sortie une veste en jeans qu'elle enfila, détachant ses cheveux au passage.

-Prête !

-Tu vas avoir froid comme ça… Déclara Ron.

-Je suis une sorcière !

-Et tu penses que les moldus vont se dire quoi en te voyant comme ça Granger ?

Soupirant elle remit la veste dans le sac et en sortit une doudoune plus épaisse.

.

Tous trois posèrent leurs doigts en même temps sur le portoloin, se faisant aspirer quelques instants après. Ils atterrirent au ministère de la magie de Rovaniemi où un agent les attendait. Après une discussion et quelques papiers remplis, ils sortirent du ministère.

En premier lieu, ils cherchèrent un hôtel où séjourner. Bien sûr une discorde éclata : le blond voulait un hôtel luxueux, Ronald voulait quelque chose de peu chère, la brunette elle cherchait un hôtel entre les deux pour tenter de les calmer.

Elle finit par mettre le doigt sur l'hôtel idéal, qui conforta les deux hommes qui se battaient comme des adolescents. Ils y prirent trois chambres, et s'installèrent avant de se retrouver pour repérer les lieux, et aller jeter un œil au commissariat de police moldu.

-On commence par le bureau des Auror moldu ? Demanda Ron, en sortant de l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

-Commissariat de police Ron ! Répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard exaspéré de Drago.

-Ouais, c'est pareil !

-Non pas vraiment… Bougonna le blond.

-Bref ! Allons-y. Coupa la brunette.

Hermione sortit du hall d'entrée et héla un taxi. Drago grogna pour la forme, mais Hermione eut le dessus car le commissariat était à l'autre bout de la ville, et ils ne connaissaient pas la Finlande. De plus, à pied ils auraient mis un temps fou, temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Drago prit la tête de l'opération et entra dans les locaux de la police. Hermione suivit de près le blond, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et Ron ferma la marche.

L'agent qui était présent au guichet commença à leur parler en Finlandais. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent un instant.

-Parlez-vous l'anglais ? s'enquit Draco.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous recherchons cet homme. Drago montra la photo à l'agent. Il devrait être dans votre établissement.

-Oh, ce jeune homme ! Il interpella un collègue dans sa langue natale.

Ils regardèrent la photo et se mirent à rire, laissant Ron, Hermione et Drago perplexes.

-Pourquoi le cherchez vous ?

-Pour le ramener dans son pays natal.

L'agent de police rendit la photo à Drago, qui la rangea en fronçant les sourcils face aux deux agents parlant vite et de manière bizarre.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir jeunes gens, il a été libéré tôt ce matin.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il a été libéré.

Drago haussa un sourcil face au manque d'entrain de l'agent, qui était quelques minutes plus tôt, une personne joyeuse.

-Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi avait-il été arrêté ?

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Répondit l'agent d'une voix monocorde, les yeux dans le vague.

-Impero ! Lui souffla Hermione à l'oreille.

Drago lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête pour la remercier.

-D'accord, auriez-vous une adresse à nous communiquer ? Nous sommes de la police anglaise.

Le jeune policier chercha un stylo et écrivit une adresse sur un petit bout de papier jaune qu'il tendit à Drago.

-Je vous remercie de nous avoir fournis les réponses à nos questions.

-Je vous en prie passez une bonne fin de journée. Répliqua l'agent, son entrain retrouvé.

Ils sortirent tous trois dans le froid, et Hermione héla de nouveau un taxi pour retourner à leur hôtel. La route se fit en silence, analysant chacun de leur côté ce qui venait de se passer. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Drago monta directement à sa chambre donnant rendez-vous aux deux autres pour le repas.

Le blondinet entra dans sa chambre, sortant le carnet pour y noter tout ce qui s'était passé au poste de police. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et entreprit de faire un rapport au ministre, car pour lui, l'utilisation d'un impardonnable n'était pas dans les habitudes du sauveur. Il envoya donc la courte missive par hibou.

Drago était assis au bureau de sa chambre, la tête en arrière, se massant l'arête du nez. Il réfléchissait au début de l'enquête, beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête : pourquoi Potter s'était fait arrêter ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'était devenu le sauveur du monde magique ? Pourquoi avait-il lancé un impardonnable ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Toutes ses questions et bien d'autres encore restaient sans réponses.

Se disant qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, il entra dans la salle de bain. Après avoir passé un certain temps sous l'eau chaude il sortit et s'habilla. L'heure du repas approchait, il décida donc de retrouver les deux autres.

Tous trois, allèrent manger et convinrent d'aller faire un tour à l'adresse donné par le policier, qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons de leur hôtel, pour faire un repérage des lieux. Ils y retourneraient le lendemain matin aux aurores, ce qui ne plut pas tellement à Ron qui bougonna tout le long du repas sous les reproches d'Hermione et les ricanements de Drago, ce qui mit encore plus le rouquin en colère.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant et qu'ils pénétrèrent dehors, ils furent pris d'un froid saisissant. Marchant pendant un moment, ils arrivèrent enfin au boulevard ou était inscrit l'adresse. En inspectant les alentours Hermione entraperçut un jeune homme à lunettes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Drago lui avait pris le poignet, faisant non de la tête. Elle grogna de mécontentement.

Ils poursuivirent leur repérage, mais ne trouvant pas grand-chose, rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quand Drago se réveilla de bonne heure, il s'habilla et retrouva Hermione qui prenait déjà son petit déjeuner. Bien évidemment, Ron était aux abonnés absents. Hermione alla le chercher, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin, le rouquin bougonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de l'hôtel il faisait déjà jour. Ils prirent la même route que la veille, se retrouvant devant un immeuble miteux. Ils montèrent les étages, mais chaque appartement avait la porte ouverte, s'était en quelque sorte un squat géant.

Beaucoup de jeunes gens, entouré de couettes miteuse était en train de se réchauffer prés de tonneaux ou des feux grondaient à l'intérieur. Hermione regardait tous les visages, l'angoisse était présente sur ses traits.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage indiqué, c'était la même chose. Drago entra dans la pièce et entreprit de demander si quelqu'un connaissait Harry en montrant la photo.

Ils firent plusieurs étages, demandant aux personnes présentes. Hermione se jeta une première fois sur un jeune homme brun, puis une seconde fois sur un jeune homme avec des lunettes rondes. Au bout de la quatrième fois Drago la pris à part.

-Granger ! Arrête de faire ta parano !

-Hein ? demanda Ron, subitement.

-Non rendors toi Weasmoche.

-Hey ! S'offensa le rouquin. Je ne t'appelle pas, ou plus la fouine à ce que je sache. Alors je ne te permets pas.

-Ouais ça va ! Ça m'a échappé.

Ils continuèrent à montrer la photo d'Harry, mais personne ne reconnaissait le jeune homme.

Au bout d'un certain temps ils s'arrêtèrent pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils devaient faire un plan de bataille.

.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un certain brun à lunettes les suivait. Bien sûr il avait changé d'apparence pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il marchait à quelques pas derrière eux, une capuche sur la tête, les mains dans les poches. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés, le visage plus fin, ses lunettes étaient rangées dans sa poche, et il était un peu plus grand.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes, et alluma une cigarette, restant à proximité de l'hôtel dans lequel le groupe était rentré.

Il se posa bon nombre de questions : qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait avec Hermione et Ron ? Que faisaient-ils tous les trois dans ce pays ? Pourquoi le recherchaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils eu l'adresse ? Que savaient-ils ? Et beaucoup d'autres questions sans réponses.

Il n'était pas tard, alors il décida de retourner à son appartement, il reviendrait ce soir. S'étant jeté un sortilège de désillusion, il l'enleva une fois arrivé dans une petite ruelle et transplana.

Il arriva dans un petit deux pièces. Il se déshabilla et se jeta littéralement sur le matelas à même le sol, posa ses lunettes sur le sol et en profita pour prendre une potion qui trainait et s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

Quand il se réveilla la nuit était tombé. Il s'assit en tailleur et se massa les temps, un mal de crâne commençait à poindre. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un accio fit venir une potion qu'il avala, et ensuite, il trifouilla dans le tabac près de son lit, se roula un pétard et commença à le fumer, son mal de tête commençant à partir doucement. Il jeta un _tempus,_ il était 20h15.

Harry se leva, s'habilla et transplana devant l'hôtel. Il entra et demanda une chambre. Il monta les étages, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait, il s'arrêta devant une porte, hésita un instant et entendant du bruit, il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion.

Ron et Hermione venaient de rentrer dans le couloir, ils étaient côte à côte, discutant à voix basse. Harry tendit l'oreille, mais ne parvenant pas entendre laissa tomber. Ce fut le choc quand Hermione fit un signe gêné de la main à Ron et entra dans une chambre alors que le rouquin continuait son chemin rentrant dans la chambre à côté.

N'étaient-ils pas ensemble ? Enfin quand il était parti ils étaient ensemble…

Quand Ron eut disparu dans sa chambre le brun leva le sortilège et regarda la porte, il leva la main et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bois.

Se défilant, il transplana directement chez lui, mais à peine arriver il ressortit. Il rentra dans un bar moldu miteux, faisant un signe au barman. Il passa derrière le comptoir, longea les bouteilles d'alcool et passa par une porte dérobée. Derrière la porte, une grande pièce où plusieurs personnes discutaient.

 **-Salut !** Lança Harry en Finlandais.

 **-Hey ! Vla le plus beau !** Lança un homme fin, les traits cireux, un grand nez, avec les oreilles décollées.

 **-Sacha !** Répondit Harry.

 **-Tiens, j'tais garder ça mec.** Déclara Sacha en montrant un sachet rempli d'une poudre blanche.

 **-Ça dépend, tu demandes quoi en échange ?** Répondit Harry d'un ton plat.

 **-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ? Vient par la raconter tout à bibi. Depuis quand je ne peux pas offrir quelque chose à un ami ?**

Haussant un sourcil, Harry le regarda un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il préféra s'éloigner de Sacha, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais… Il était bizarre.

 **-Loona, Nina, Vlad.**

 **-Harry !** S'écria une petite blonde, sautant de sa chaise pour s'accrocher au cou du brun.

Harry s'assit à la table, Loona accroché à son cou, assit sur ses genoux. Elle prit le petit sachet de Sacha qu'elle ouvra et déposa la poudre à même la table, et à l'aide d'une carte qu'elle avait sorti de son décolleté, elle traça plusieurs lignes et tendit un billet roulé à Harry qui le prit et sniffa le rail de cocaïne.

 **-Je prendrais bien un whisky**. Demanda Harry, en regardant autour de lui.

 **-Tiens.**

Vlad lui tendit une bouteille, à l'intérieur un liquide ambré. Harry avala quelques gorgés à même le goulot.

 **-Dur journée ?**

 **-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Surtout le passé qui me rattrape…**

 **-Dur…**

 **-Hum.** Grogna-t-il. **Y a quelque chose à livrer ?**

Pour toute réponse, Vladimir de son nom complet sortit un sac de sous la table et le posa sur la table. Harry attrapa la blondinette d'un bras et se leva pour attraper le sac.

 **-J'ai combien de temps ?**

Tirant sur un cigarillos, l'homme carré haussa ses épaules musclées, et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

 **-Prends le temps que tu veux gamin. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi.**

Il lui jeta une enveloppe. À l'intérieur une liasse de billets Finlandais ainsi que quelques doses de cocaïne.

 **-Okay. A demain alors. Merci.**

 **-De rien gamin.**

 **-Salut Harry !** Lança la blondinette avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue, laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres.

Le brun essuya sa joue en sortant, le sac sur l'épaule, puis remit en place sa capuche. Il retourna chez lui, et posa le sac. Il avait un autre endroit à visiter. Il fouilla sous le matelas et en sortit une bourse remplie à ras bord.

Il transplana dans la rue marchande sorcière, vide à cette heure-là. Il bifurqua dans la rue adjacente, il s'arrêta un instant, retenant son souffle. Malgré son sortilège de désillusion, les Auror étaient très fort ici. Il attendit que les deux hommes passent à côté de lui et reprit son chemin. Il arriva enfin devant la boutique de l'apothicaire, et se glissa à l'intérieur avant de retirer son sortilège. Un homme rabougri attendait derrière le comptoir et lui fit signe d'aller derrière.

Il passa le rideau de perles, et arriva dans une pièce enfumée. Il monta son col devant son nez, en posant la bourse sur le comptoir. Un homme sortit de l'ombre, brun, les cheveux longs, un œil de verre avec une longue cicatrice qui courait de ses cheveux à son œil, continuant par-dessous le bandana noué sur le bas de son visage, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu complètement.

 **-Gamin.**

Ils avaient une sale manie à l'appeler ainsi en Finlande.

 **-M'sieur.**

L'homme pris la bourse et la soupesa.

 **-Tu as bien travailler on dirait.**

Se retournant, il prit une boite posée sur un plan de travail en granit. Les mains gantées tendirent la boite au brun qui s'en saisit.

 **-Combien de temps ?**

 **-Autant qu'il t'en faudra gamin. Tu travailles bien, tu vends plus chère que les autres. J'aime ta façon de fonctionner. Tu changes d'apparence à chaque fois, c'est un atout aussi. Tu te débrouilles bien, continue comme ça.**

 **-Bien M'sieur.**

L'homme interpela Harry avant qu'il ne parte. Il lui tendit deux petites bourses : Harry les prit, ouvrit la première qui contenait des potions assez spéciales, concocté seulement pour lui. L'autre contenait une 20aine de pièce d'or.

 **-Merci M'sieur.**

 **-Tout travail mérite salaire gamin.**

Harry partit sans en dire plus, transplanant dès sa sortit de la boutique. Il se posa un instant, le temps de fumer une clope, prépara quelques trucs à prendre le temps de sa tournée. Il prit du stock, et partit.

.

A l'hôtel Drago faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il décida de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il revêtit un jogging, se disant que courir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quand il fut dehors, le froid lui saisit les poumons, le rafraichissant. Il commença à courir au hasard, l'air frais lui faisant un bien fou.

Il se retrouva dans un parc, beaucoup de jeunes étaient présent. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, et il ne faisait attention à personne en particulier.

Mais quand il tourna la tête il vit un jeune homme blond, les cheveux longs le regarder les yeux écarquillés. Il ralentit un instant, fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'eut le temps de rien, que ledit jeune homme donna quelque chose à un gamin avant de prendre littéralement la fuite.

Il cogita le long du chemin pour rentrer, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme le connaissait. Mais il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays avant aujourd'hui.

D'un coup Drago s'arrêta. Quelqu'un lui fonça dessus, mais en se retournant le blond ne vit personne. Ce passant une main dans les cheveux, il fronça une fois de plus les sourcils d'incompréhension. Reprenant le cours de ses pensées, le blondinet repensa au jeune homme. Il se remémora la scène et se dit que ce ne pourrait être qu'Harry sous cette apparence. Donc Harry changeait d'apparence. Il ne facilitera pas tellement la tâche du blond.

Recommençant à marcher tranquillement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en pur habitude. Il se stoppa une nouvelle fois. Il lui fallait une pensine. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle et transplana.

.

Harry suivait Malefoy depuis qu'il l'avait vu, bougre qu'il courait vite. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre quand il s'était pris le blond de plein fouet. Etouffant un juron il s'était reculé pour éviter de se faire voir, au cas où le blond ferait de grands gestes.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux, et c'est alors qu'Harry s'aperçut que le blond avait beaucoup changé. Il était bien plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pris du muscle. Sous son tee-shirt noir près du corps, étaient sculptés des abdominaux et des pectoraux. Il avait les cheveux plus court et mieux coiffés. Il avait les traits plus fins, moins aristocratiques. Il était beau.

Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Malefoy beau ?

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, prenant un peu de distance avec le blond.

Le temps d'allumer sa cigarette, Malefoy avait disparu. Harry chercha le blond des yeux un instant avant d'entendre un « pop » caractéristique. Tournant sur lui-même, personne ne venait d'apparaitre, mais ce bruit significatif ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Drago Malefoy venait de transplaner.

Harry retourna donc à ses occupations, vendre de la drogue. Pour les moldus, du moins pour vendre aux moldus, Harry gardait son apparence, seul un glamour était présent pour cacher sa cicatrice et ses lunettes. Pour vendre aux sorciers, il préférait changer d'apparence, le plus souvent possible. Il portait un objet caractéristique pour que les clients le reconnaissent : une écharpe rouge et or.

.

Drago arriva dans son appartement à Londres, il s'assit un instant, transplaner de si loin prenait beaucoup de magie et d'énergie. Au bout de quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau / bibliothèque, qui se remplissait petit à petit. Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en sortit une petite pensine mais assez grande pour y plonger son visage. La rétrécissant pour le voyage, le blond récupéra quelques affaires et transplana dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Montant jusqu'à sa chambre il s'installa directement au-dessus de la pensine.

Visionnant plusieurs fois son souvenir pour y déceler le moindre détail, il mit du temps à trouver une particularité au fameux jeune homme suspect, un détail pourtant important. Des yeux si caractéristiques, d'un vert tellement particulier. Des yeux verts émeraude. Ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Harry Potter !

Drago se laissa tomber dignement sur le fauteuil.

Non seulement Potter changeait d'apparence, ce qui compliquerai sa tâche, mais en plus il dealait de la drogue.

Mais dans quel pétrin était aller se fourrer saint Potty ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas en parler aux deux autres… Granger ferait une crise de nerfs, et Weasmoche risquait d'en faire une attaque. Pas que ça dérange Drago, loin de là, mais c'était son coéquipier depuis un an maintenant. Au fil du temps, même s'il restait la belette rousse, Weasley l'empoté et malgré tous les différents qu'ils avaient pu avoir, les joutes verbales et autres ; au fond ils s'entendaient bien. Sur le terrain ils se complétaient en quelque sorte et ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Bien entendu Drago ne le dirait à voix haute pour rien au monde.

Toujours assis dans le fauteuil, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse une partie de l'enquête seule.

Il se leva, bien décidé à demander l'avis du Ministre de la magie Anglaise, il écrivit une lettre. Certes Kingsley lui avait demandé de tout consigner sur le carnet et de n'envoyer qu'un rapport par semaine, mais c'était plus que de simples ennuis dans lequel c'était fourré Potter. La lettre écrite il décida de l'envoyer le lendemain et alla se coucher.

* * *

 **Une petite Review ? Follow ? Qu'en pensez vous ? A vos clavier**

 **PS : Ma boite mail apprécie de recevoir autre chose que des spam ^^ !**

 **A bientôt :D.**

 **Hoodraii.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, alors OUI, j'ai un peu d'avance alors je publie ce chapitre corrigé** **?**

 **Merci à ma noour pour son soutient mais également sa correction ! Sans elle je ne serais rien :P !**

 **Un million de merci à vous pour vos reviews ! Mais également pour suivre ma fic et aussi pour les favoris.**

 **Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient d'avoir la suite, alors la voici.**

 **Je vous annonce que cette fic est terminée, elle fait en tous six chapitre et un épilogue.**

 **Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **RAR :**

 **Amlou : Coucou, Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Oui, je préfère quand même éviter de vous faire languir trop longtemps. Je verrais par la suite, si j'ai de l'avance, je publierais toutes les semaines** **?** **! Merci et à bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous : D !**

 **Hoodraii.**

 **PS : Je cherche une beta en toute urgence, la mienne m'ayant laissé tomber.**

 **PS (2) : Passez sur ma page Facebook (Hoodraii) !**

* * *

 _On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres… Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière !_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive la réponse. Le ministre lui donnait la permission d'écarter les deux amis de Potter s'il le fallait et il avait bien insisté sur le fait « s'il le fallait ».

Pour l'instant il n'aurait pas besoin de les écarter, tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient se finissait en échec. Hermione continuait tout de même à y croire, tandis que le rouquin baissait de plus en plus les bras.

Drago était allé courir tous les soirs sans revoir de jeunes hommes suspects. Plus aucune trace de Potter.

Avec Hermione et Ron, ils avaient écumé le côté sorcier, les bars, même miteux, et quelques hôtels. Mais personne n'avait vu le jeune homme, aucune trace de Potter, dans cette ville, personne semblait-il, n'avait vu Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique.

C'était une idée d'Hermione bien entendu, elle ferait tout pour retrouver son ami. Drago lui, pensait que c'était inutile, car dans le monde, tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter. Ainsi, si Harry était venu ici incognito, laissant tout derrière lui, ses amis et son pays natal, alors il ne se montrerait jamais sous son vrai visage.

Mais Drago préférait ne rien dire, la brunette pouvait être susceptible et quand elle se mettait dans tous ses états, elle tapait sur le système du blond.

.

Harry continuait de suivre Malefoy, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le suivait, mais il le faisait quand même. Ce soir-là le blond courait encore. Au milieu de sa course, il s'était fait aborder par un autre coureur, ils avaient couru un peu côte à côte, avant que l'autre – Harry ne se souvenait pas de son prénom, ou n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir – avait proposé à Drago de courir ensemble le lendemain. Le blondinet avait accepté.

Au fond de lui Harry sentit comme pointe de jalousie qui lui enserra le cœur.

Se stoppant net, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il transplana directement dans son studio, pris une potion, fuma un joint. Mais ses tremblements ne passèrent pas. Se recroquevillant dans un coin de la pièce, il se balança d'avant en arrière. Il resta un moment ainsi avant de se lever d'un bon. Fouillant dans ses poches il en sortit un pochon qu'il ouvrit difficilement, reniflant à même le sachet.

Au bout de quelques instants il s'écroula, inconscient.

.

Harry se réveilla vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Avisant l'heure il transplana près de l'hôtel et sous un sortilège de désillusion monta à l'étage où dormaient les trois Anglais.

Il resta un moment à contempler la porte, le bras en suspension dans le vide, le poing serré, prêt à frapper.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit. D'abord, Harry fit un pas en arrière, baissant le bras. Drago se posa doucement sur le chambrant de porte, croissant ses bras sur son torse, un sourire en coin, comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Il resta là, silencieux. Beaucoup de souvenirs prit Harry, qui perdit son sang-froid, et tira sa baguette.

.

Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul, la main sur la hampe de sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps de la sortir car Harry Potter venait de disparaitre.

-Un jour il faudra faire face Potter. Déclara le blond d'une voix froide.

Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, ne se souvenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire. S'adossant à la porte qu'il venait de fermer, le blondinet réfléchit un instant. Potter n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine, il avait énormément maigri, lui qui, du temps de Poudlard n'était déjà pas bien gros. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermé tel un toxicomane, d'énormes cernes creusaient son visage, ses pommettes étaient seyantes, son visage bien plus anguleux qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses cheveux, d'habitude en bataille, étaient beaucoup trop longs et lui arrivait dans les yeux. Ses vêtements amples et beaucoup trop grand accentuaient sa minceur, ce qui lui donnait un air de gamin perdu.

Drago se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il avait vu le brun, ils étaient deux petits garçons, et dans son souvenir, le garçon maigrichon portait également des vêtements trop grands, un visage blanc et cireux. Il ressemblait beaucoup au petit garçon qu'il avait vu, juste avant de rentrée à Poudlard… Avec quelques années en plus, mais il revenait dans le passé…

Harry était-il assailli par le passé ? Comme le passé revenait en mémoire du blond, le prenait aux tripes. Les souvenirs assaillaient-ils le brun ? Lui faisant revivre les douleurs du passé ? Comme Drago les revivait ?

Ce soir-là, le blondinet eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Plonger dans ses pensées et dans le passé.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Potter, qu'il parle avec lui, il était peut-être en danger !

D'un coup Drago s'assit dans son lit. Par Merlin, Magia et les quatre fondateurs réunis ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de saint Potty ?

Essayant par tous les moyens de chasser le brun de ses pensées, il finit tout de même par s'endormir.

.

Harry était assis sur le truc qui lui servait de lit. Il pensait à l'espèce d'entre vue qu'il avait eu avec un certain blond.

Pourquoi avait-il paniqué ainsi ? Et surtout, pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait fait ressurgir autant de souvenir – qu'il essayait pour la plupart, d'oublier les détails – bon comme mauvais ? Alors que quand il voyait Hermione ou Ron aucun souvenir ne le prenait d'assaut.

Harry réfléchissait en fumant un pétard, il réfléchissait à ces souvenirs qu'il avait vécus de nouveau l'espace d'un instant sans le vouloir. Dans tous ces souvenirs, le blond était présent. Il fronça les sourcils d'interrogation. Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, manquant de se bruler quelques cheveux au passage, pour réfléchir un peu sur les derniers événements. Cette dernière semaine : il avait d'abord vu Hermione, Ron et Dra -Malefoy- qui étaient venus dans ce pays, surement pour le chercher. Ensuite, il les avait suivis jusqu'à leur hôtel, il avait aussi vu Malefoy courir, et son cœur s'était légèrement accéléré sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Il avait aussi suivi le blond plusieurs fois, il avait même ressenti… Oh NON ! Pensa-t-il.

Il releva la tête, il avait besoin d'un truc plus fort ! Il ouvrit une fiole de potion et avala son contenu d'un trait.

Il attendit quelques minutes, mais ni son pouls irrégulier, ni ses tremblements ne disparurent.

-NON ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Cria-t-il en se levant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, regrettant l'espace d'un instant d'avoir voulu savoir le pourquoi du comment… D'avoir voulu y voir plus clair. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas lui plaire !

Non ! Hors de question. Il préférait mourir. Mais par Merlin, c'était Malefoy. L'être le plus insipide, le plus acerbe. Il avait passé six ans à l'insulter de tous les noms.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue, il l'essuya d'un geste brusque. Se laissant glisser le long d'un mur il resta ainsi jusqu'à s'endormir.

Harry sortit de chez lui, après s'être assoupi un moment, bien décider à se sortir le blond de la tête.

Il marchait depuis un moment, réfléchissant à quand s'était-il aperçu d'être gay, enfin bisexuel, car il lui arrivait de passer du bon temps avec des hommes comme avec des femmes.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, au milieu d'une rue, depuis quand était-il attiré en particulier par les blonds ? Hommes ou femmes… Ses amants étaient pour la plupart des blonds, Ginny ne comptait pas vraiment, il n'était pas resté longtemps avec elle. Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

Mais d'où diable lui venait cette attirance ? Et depuis quand ? Mais surtout pourquoi ?

Il réfléchit un instant, il ne connaissait qu'une personne aussi blonde que les blés : Drago Malefoy. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il détestait Drago Malefoy, il le détestait depuis sa première année, depuis le premier jour de la première année de Poudlard…

Quand cela avait-il changé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

Pas en deuxième année, non, certainement pas. En troisième année ? Oh ça non !

Il avait bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser en quatrième année. En cinquième alors ? C'est vrai que les joutes verbales étaient bien moins importantes, mais non il ne pensait pas. En sixième année ? Où Drago avait l'air de quelqu'un de torturé ?

Harry se passa la main sur le visage, lasse de ses propres questions. Il releva la tête sous un flash de souvenir : les toilettes de mimi géniarde ! Il ne voyait que ça qui l'aurait fait changer d'avis, ou de point de vue sur le blond. Il se remémora difficilement ce souvenir qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son esprit, il voulait éviter de revivre ce souvenir. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce jour-là, il avait eu peur ! Et si le professeur Rogue n'était pas intervenu à temps pour le sauver, alors il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait, à l'époque, refoulé tous un tas de sentiments, comme l'inquiétude liée au non-retour du blond pendant un moment, la peur de ce qu'il avait fait, le remords d'avoir utilisé un sortilège inconnu, mais aussi un grand soulagement quand Malefoy était revenu en cours.

Alors oui, Harry s'aperçut que le blondinet lui plaisait déjà à cette époque.

Il alluma une énième cigarette, sortit une potion qu'il avala d'une traite, avant de se diriger vers le bar moldu, celui où il avait l'habitude d'aller boire un verre. Ou plusieurs.

.

Drago se réveilla bien plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé, cela plairait surement au rouquin, mais surement pas à Granger.

Déjà lasse de sa journée à venir, il fila sous la douche, ses pensées toujours accaparés par un certain brun à lunettes.

.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que le sauveur ne se montre de nouveau. Sans que les Auror et Hermione ne trouvent quoi que ce soit, car ils avaient commencé à chercher du côté moldu.

Mais c'était comme si le brun n'existait pas, comme s'il ne vivait pas ici.

Drago était assis au bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel, il écrivait, de son écriture fine et penchée, sur le carnet que lui avait fourni Kingsley, reportant tous les évènements de la journée.

Il tendit l'oreille quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un frappa trois coups secs à la porte, faisant légèrement sursauter le blond, qui tendit une fois de plus l'oreille mais plus aucun bruit.

Drago eut un instant d'hésitation avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte, il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que le couloir en face de sa porte était vide. Il passa la tête dans le couloir, la main sur la hampe de sa baguette, regarda de tout côté mais le couloir était vide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement anxieux, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Qui était le petit malin qui s'amusait à l'embêter ? S'en allant pour refermer la porte, il vit alors un parchemin plier en deux accroché à la porte. Il l'observa un moment, déduisant qu'il était accroché la grâce à la magie car rien ne retenait le bout de papier. Sortant sa baguette, il lança quelques sortilèges de détection, mais rien ne se passa. Il décrocha le morceau de parchemin et referma la porte.

Drago déplia doucement la lettre avant de s'assoir pour la lire, c'était un mot assez court.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Je sais que vous êtes tous les trois ici pour me chercher, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Ils ont beau être mes amis, mais ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment comprendre._

 _J'ai besoin de certaines réponses, si tu veux parler – Seul – avec moi, voici l'endroit où je serais demain vers 20h00._

 _Hôtel Rantasipi Polar, dans le bar du rez-de-chaussée._

 _23, Rovaniemi 96200._

 _J'ai des questions à te poser, aussi je pense que tu en as à me poser._

 _HP._

Drago relut plusieurs fois la courte missive. Alors comme ça Potter avait des questions à lui poser. Parler avec saint Potty, quel drôle d'idée. Mais s'il voulait des réponses alors il se devait d'y aller.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il essaya de trouver ce qu'il pourrait dire aux deux autres pour leur échapper. Réfléchissant un instant, il se dit qu'Hermione n'accepterait pas n'importe quelle raison.

Mais il avait toute la journée du lendemain pour trouver. Pour l'instant, il se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop.

.

Les trois adultes, encore légèrement adolescent dans leurs têtes, s'étaient séparés, cherchant dans tout restaurant ou épicerie. Hermione avait dit « Il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse non ? », Drago s'était retenu à la dernière minute de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, que oui, Potter devait se nourrir, mais il n'irait surement pas chercher à manger sous son apparence !

Il l'avait traité de tous les noms – dans sa tête – se massant l'arête du nez.

Drago était donc dans le nord de la ville, il avait bien évidemment choisi, il serrait près de l'hôtel dans lequel il devait retrouver Potter. Il avait dit aux deux autres avoir rendez-vous là-bas pour manger avec un homme qui l'avait invité à dîner.

Evidemment, Weasley, qui ne connaissait pas sa préférence sexuelle, était devenu blanc comme un linge, jurant à tout bout de champ. Granger avait était obligé de le calmer en lui promettant mille mots et mille douleurs s'il ne se calmait pas. Drago s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, pensant que le rouquin ne devrait surtout pas savoir que son meilleur ami se droguait, ce serait une catastrophe planétaire.

Au début de sa journée de recherche, Drago avait cherché un peu, mais sachant les réponses à l'avance, avait seulement noté les noms des boutiques et avait marqué « non » derrière.

Il s'était ensuite posé sur une terrasse chauffée d'un café moldu, et y avait passé l'après-midi.

Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel sur les coups de 18h30, histoire d'y prendre un apéritif et pourquoi pas, dîner sur place.

.

Harry arriva en avance devant l'hôtel, afin de boire un remontant pour se donner du courage. Quand il entra, il demanda au réceptionniste si le blond était arrivé, quand il lui répondit par l'affirmative, il pâlit légèrement.

Distraitement il remercia le jeune homme et entra, il repéra tout de suite la chevelure particulière de Drago Malefoy, d'un blond caractéristique. Il était assis à une table et dégustait Merlin seul savait quoi, les yeux fermés, un verre de vin à la main. Harry s'installa à une table, laissant le blond manger en paix.

Un jeune homme, le serveur, vint prendre sa commande et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau à la main, et posa un verre contenant un liquide transparent avec d'énormes glaçons. Le serveur fit un sourire charmeur au brun, Harry lui répondit distraitement, son regard attiré par le blond.

Drago, avec ses traits d'aristocrate, la froideur que son visage reflétait, ses cheveux platines, presque blancs, ses traits fins et, malgré tout, doux, ses yeux gris si particuliers. En quelques sorte Harry le trouvait beau, beau à sa façon.

Harry soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. Il avala une gorgée du liquide et fit une grimace face au froid du liquide, qu'il sentit glisser le long de sa gorge.

Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Malefoy ? En plus dans son malheur, Malefoy serait surement aussi gay que Ronald !

Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermer.

- **Hum… Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger M'sieur, mais il y a un homme qui voudrait discuter avec vous.**

Harry releva la tête en direction du jeune homme qui avait l'air l'égarement contrarié. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda la table que le serveur montrait. Drago Malefoy, un bras sur la banquette de cuir noir, l'autre posé sur ses jambes pliées, le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry qui se serait bien défilé le regarda un instant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- **Merci !** Répondit-il en Finlandais à l'adresse du serveur.

.

Drago regardait encore Harry qui se leva lentement et s'approcha, le pas trainant. Il finit tout de même par s'assoir en face de lui. Il observa un instant le brun, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué, la mine encore plus cireuse, des cernes encore plus marqué que quelques jours auparavant.

-Potter ! Salua-t-il en souriant.

-Malefoy ! Rétorqua Harry.

-T'as une salle gueule !

-Merci. Marmonna-t-il en réponse, avalant le reste de son verre d'un trait.

-Tu voulais me demander ?

-Qui vous envoie ? Demanda Harry de but en blanc.

-Le ministre.

-Qui est le ministre ?

-Shacklebolt.

-Ah, je comprends mieux. Pourquoi Hermione est ici ? Avec vous ?

-Pour la même chose que moi.

-Elle est Auror ? S'offensa-t-il.

Drago leva un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de rire.

-Tu verrais ta tête.

Harry grogna, le regard noir.

-En intérim, en quelque sorte.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-On va dire qu'elle s'est invitée dans notre mission, elle a posé des vacances à sainte Mangouste et elle a, d'une certaine façon, obligé le ministre lui-même à l'engager.

Harry se mit à rire, un sourire franc qui atteignait ses yeux prit place sur son visage.

-Elle ne changera jamais.

-Probablement pas en effet !

-Quelle tête de mule !

Un silence s'installa un instant.

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble ?

-Oh ! Tu te soucies encore de tes amis Potter ? Drago s'était renfrogné, prenant un ton plus froid qu'il n'avait voulu.

-Bien sûr… De loin… Répondit le brun en baissant les yeux sur son verre vide, qu'il tripotait.

-Laisse-moi rire ! S'exclama-t-il. De loin, sans leur envoyer la moindre lettre ? En disparaissant de la surface de la terre ? En ne donnant aucune trace de vie ? Je n'appelle pas ça de loin. J'appelle ça ne pas se soucier d'eux du tout.

-Ça suffit ! Le coupa Harry, qui était devenu rouge de colère. J'ai mes raisons.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Ils ne comprendraient pas !

-Leurs as-tu au moins demandé ?

Harry se leva, légèrement sur les nerfs et commença à enfiler son blouson.

-Non ils ne sont plus ensemble Potty.

Face au surnom, Harry lui envoya un regard noir mais reposa sa veste sur la banquette avant de s'assoir de nouveau. Le blond souriait encore.

.

Harry le regarda en silence, une question quelque peu indiscrète sur le bout des lèvres, cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours, il rougit légèrement en pensant à cette question. En face de lui, Malefoy fut décontenancé l'espace d'un instant.

-D'autres questions ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comment avez-vous su où me trouver ?

-Personne ne le savait vraiment. Drago haussa les épaules.

Un silence s'installa un instant.

-Pas d'autres questions ?

-Non. Pas pour l'instant.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu deal ?

-Hum…

-Moldu ? Harry lui fit signe de la tête que oui. Sorcier ? Un deuxième signe de la tête. Tu consommes ?

-Oui. Moldu, sorcier et alcool.

-Ok…ay ! Après un moment d'hésitation, Drago continua. Potions ?

-Ouai.

Harry alluma une clope pour calmer le léger tremblement qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Il avala la fumée à plein poumons et la recracha. Il profita du silence pesant pour héler le serveur et lui commander un whisky. Son anxiété revenait il lui fallait un truc à boire.

-Clope donc…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond en s'approchant de lui au-dessus de la table.

La proximité fit rougir les joues d'Harry.

-Sais pas.

-Oh non Potter ! Tu m'la feras pas, pas à moi. Pourquoi ?

-Et si je n'avais pas envie de te le dire ! C'est moi que ça regarde ! Je suis un adulte et j'assume tous mes choix.

-De toute évidence, non tu n'es pas un adulte responsable.

-Pardon ?

-Oh, par le caleçon de Merlin Potter ! S'exclama Malefoy en posant ses mains à plat sur la table. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es même plus l'ombre de toi-même. Tu mélanges les drogues, moldus et sorcières, avec des potions et de l'alcool. Ne parlons même pas de la cigarette. Tu te fais arrêter par la police moldu, et tu leur lances des impardonnables pour t'enfuir. Des impardonnables Potter ? Sérieusement ? Et en plus tu ne cherches même pas à me contredire !

-Je t'en merde !

-Moi de même ! Cracha Drago en se levant.

Il prit sa veste, la mit et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Harry resta un moment assis à la table, à fixer un point invisible l'endroit où le blond avait disparu. Réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se leva après un long moment, commanda un verre qu'il avala d'un trait et paya avant de partir. Il marcha longuement, les mains dans les poches, fumant une clope de temps en temps. Il donnait des coups de pied à des objets qui trainaient au sol. Le visage du blond toujours en tête, il secoua la tête essayant de le faire disparaitre mais les traits colériques de Dra… – Malefoy – restait dans son esprit.

Ce soir-là Harry erra longuement dans les rues désertes de la ville. Quand il rentra chez lui il s'écroula sur le matelas et s'endormit la tête à peine posé sur l'oreiller.

.

Drago décida de rentrer à pied, pour souffler. Il était en colère, en colère contre lui, mais surtout contre Har… – Potter – qui faisait n'importe quoi de sa vie.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il se posa sur le bord du lit, mais pourquoi diable était-il en colère au juste ?

Drago palis légèrement, non, il ne devait pas être en colère, Potter faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, bordel il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Il frappa du poing le dessus-de-lit, d'un geste de rage. Mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le sauveur ? Non !

Il alla prendre une douche froide pour se remettre l'esprit en place.

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que le sauveur ne se montre. Sans que Drago ne le trouve de nouveau lors de ses courses nocturnes, sans que ni Hermione ni Ron ni lui ne trouve une trace du brun dans cette ville.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient là, Hermione envisageait sérieusement de rentrer en Angleterre, mais ça n'arrangeait pas tellement le blond, qui se retrouverait avec sur le dos un Ronald, qui entraverait ses faits et gestes.

Drago se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il reste seul ici, le temps de convaincre le brun de revenir dans son pays natal.

Il entreprit d'écrire une lettre pour le ministre, lui indiquant que Potter ne voulait en aucun cas parler à ses amis. Lui expliquant la situation, que les deux autres ne supporteraient surement pas la situation du sauveur. Une fois la lettre terminée il se leva et s'étira, il cacheta la lettre et prit sa veste pour descendre envoyer la lettre. Mais au moment où il voulut sortir, une note volante passa sous la porte.

Il l'attrapa au vol, la déplia :

 _Malefoy,_

 _On n'a pas fini nôtre discussion ! Même heure, même endroit ce soir._

 _HP._

Une fois la note lue, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, cherchant le brun à lunettes des yeux, mais ne vue personne.

Il alla envoyer sa lettre.

.

Harry arriva à l'avance, il s'installa à une table du bar. Commanda deux verres, il but le premier d'un trait pour se donner contenance. Il soupira longuement, et sursauta quand quelqu'un prit place en face de lui.

Il dévisagea Drago, toujours bien habillé, bien coiffé, soigné. Il était toujours propre sur lui. Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Lui, n'était pas aussi beau, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et il n'arrivait jamais à les coiffer, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Il dévisageait toujours Drago quand celui-ci fronça les sourcils face à la mine triste du brun.

-Potter ?

-Hum.

En face de lui, Drago leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

-Oh si tu commences comme ça Potter je me tire !

-Ok ! Désolé ! Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard Malefoy !

Harry se mit à rire, le blond le regarda d'un air incertain et perplexe.

-Franchement, mélanger la drogue et l'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas Potter.

Le rire d'Harry raisonna plus encore.

.

Drago regarda le brun, lasse, attendant qu'il se calme enfin. Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre sa respiration.

-Si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire Potter, je me tire !

Potter se renfrogna légèrement.

-Bon ! De quelle discussion tu parlais ?

-De celle que tu as écourté.

-Plaît-il ?

Face à lui, le brun leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin.

-J'ai d'autres niffleurs à fouetter Potter.

-Oh, en es-tu sûr Malefoy ?

Interpellé, Drago haussa les sourcils.

-Bah, tu n'es pas censé me ramener en Angleterre ?

Drago se renfrogna. Il se leva, enfila sa veste, et commença à se détourner.

-Désolé ! Souffla le brun en attrapant le poignet du Blond.

-Tu es désolé de quoi Potter ? Demanda-t-il sèchement en se dégageant de la main de Potter qui lui avait procuré tout un tas de petits picotements.

-Pour les toilettes de mimi…

Drago, toujours de dos se stoppa, les épaules légèrement crispées, il se retourna pour faire face au brun, un regard interrogateur.

-D'avoir utilisé un sortilège que je ne connaissais pas…

Face à cet aveu, Drago resta interdit un instant, et se rassit sous le choc.

-Je… Je pensais que tu connaissais se sort, que c'était délibéré…

Harry qui avait la tête baissée, hocha négativement la tête. Drago qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur le brun vit alors une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

* * *

 **Vos impressions ? Une petite review ? :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Hoodraii.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

 **Oui, oui finalement entre vous et moi, c'est moi la plus impatiente ^^ !**

 **Bon se chapitre je l'avoue contient un Lemon, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire : ) !**

 **Merci à ma noour comme toujours, sans elle et ses conseils cette histoire ne serais pas aussi bien. Et merci a Maylis pour sa correction.**

 **Aussi je voudrais vous remercier pour tous ces follow, mais aussi pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup : D ! Et également un immense merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

 **RAR :**

 **Maylis :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. J'espère aussi que les autres surprises te plairont également. A bientôt : D

Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^ !

 **A bientôt !**

 **Hoodraii.**

* * *

 _Regarde au-delà de ce que tu vois_

 ** _Rafiki Le roi lion._**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ils étaient tous les deux, en face l'un de l'autre. Drago regardait Harry, pendant que le brun lui regardait son verre.

Harry avait essuyé cette larme traîtresse d'un geste brusque, il l'avait vu faire.

Drago quant à lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il avait été touché plus profondément que les cicatrices que le sort avaient laissé sur sa peau. A l'époque, dans ces toilettes, il n'aurait jamais cru possible que le brun l'attaque avec un sort pareil. Quand la douleur l'avait touché il s'était effondré sentant le sang s'écouler hors de son corps. Il avait senti la vie s'enfuir entre ses doigts, telle une fumée qu'on voudrait emprisonner, mais impossible à garder au creux de la main. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais il avait eu la peur de sa vie, il en avait pleuré ce soir-là. Il y avait cru dur comme de la peau de dragon : sur le coup, avant d'entendre la voix rauque de Rogue, il avait pensé mourir. Il en avait beaucoup voulu à Potter.

Mais cet aveu changeait tout.

-Potter ? La gorge serrée de Drago lui conféra une voix rauque qui surprit le Brun.

Ledit Potter releva la tête, incrédule. Il put voir la détresse dans son regard, son cœur se serra.

-Tu ne voudrais pas rentrer en Angleterre ? Au lieu de chercher à me ramener à tous prix ? Ta femme doit t'attendre !

Drago partit dans un rire, il essuya le coin de son œil.

-A moins que tu ne vives dans un univers parallèle Potter, je n'ai pas de copain en ce moment.

Harry resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés avant de demander :

-Tu… Tu es… Gay ?

-Ça te pose un problème Potter ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant par-dessus la table.

Harry fut tellement décontenancé qu'il prît ses affaires et s'enfuie littéralement.

Drago le regarda s'enfuir, légèrement en colère, un petit pincement au cœur.

-La prochaine fois Potter, paye au moins tes consos marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il rentra en marchant à l'hôtel pour se calmer. Encore plus énervé que la fois précédente.

.

Harry était pris par un sentiment de honte mêlé à de la colère contre lui-même. Il était assis dans le square près de chez lui, sur un banc sous un arbre. La tête entre les mains, il réfléchissait à son action.

Mais par Merlin qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de fuir comme ça ? Évidemment que non ! Ça ne lui posait pas de problème que Dra… - Malefoy ! – soit Gay. Il était lui-même attiré par les hommes.

Harry tournait cette question dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas de réponse. Son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut des cheveux blonds plus loin. Mais une pointe de déception se fit ressentir dans le cœur du brun, ce n'était pas le même blond caractéristique.

Il se frappa le front de la main. Mais par les quatre fondateurs réunis, que lui arrivait-il ?

Il se leva, depuis l'arrivée des trois anglais, il avait légèrement délaissé son « boulot » il fallait qu'il s'y remette.

.

Drago était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il reportait tout dans le carnet, c'était son habitude, tous les soirs il écrivait.

Quand il eu fini, il se leva et commença à se déshabiller, il était torse-nue et allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, un rouquin entra en furie. Il haussa un sourcil.

Ron s'arrêta net quand il aperçut le blond, la chemise à la main.

-Weasley ? Demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

Ron baragouina, Merlin seul savait quoi, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Drago eu un sourire mauvais.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

-De rien ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Pour toute réponse le rouquin lui tendit un parchemin, il le prit, attendit quelques secondes.

-Tu veux de l'aide à me reluquer comme ça Weasley ?

Ron qui avait légèrement perdu de ses couleurs, rougie une fois de plus férocement en détournant le regard.

Le blond entreprit de lire la lettre, et l'espoir de réussir sa mission se fit sentir dans ses entrailles.

-Ok, donc tu t'en vas ?

-Non ! Je ne vais pas rentrer. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici !

Drago fit une grimace. Merde ! pensa-t-il.

-Tu compte vraiment dire non à une demande officielle du Ministre ? D'accord, j'ai été ravis de travailler avec toi, mais je crois que ta carrière s'arrête là Weasley.

-Non ! souffla-t-il.

-Ok, alors ramène ton ex avec toi.

-Je… ne peux pas lui faire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-C'est son choix. On est plus ensemble ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veux. Mais je doute qu'elle veuille rester avec un con comme toi ! rétorqua le roux en colère.

-Dégage !

Drago sera les poings sous la colère qui montait.

Ron sortit de la chambre, cette fois rouge de colère.

Le blond claqua la porte encore ouverte, et se mis sous une douche froide, tout habillé pour calmer la tension de ses muscles. Quand il sortit, frigorifié, de la douche il enfila un tee-shirt noir, un jogging et chaussa ces baskets.

Ce soir il avait besoin de courir. Plus que tous les autres soirs.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il courait, il regardait le paysage à sa droite.

.

Harry marchait, tranquillement, une cigarette à la main il regardait ses chaussures, jouant du bout du pied avec une canette de soda au sol puis l'envoya balader plus loin.

D'un coup il fut heurté de plein fouet, la cigarette vola plus loin, il tomba sur le dos, poussa un grognement de douleur, un poids lui atterrit sur le torse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à face avec des yeux gris encadrés par des cheveux blonds.

-Malefoy ! souffla-t-il surprit.

Le blondinet ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence.

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer de cette proximité, il sentait le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres, son cœur s'accéléra.

.

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre, ou était-ce celui de Harr… – Potter – il ne savait pas... Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quand Potter rougis, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était enfuit l'autre soir s'il rougissait comme ça.

Une des jambes de Drago était posée entre celles du brun, ils étaient enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre. Il y avait de quoi rougir. Drago voulu bouger, mais ce ne fut pas le résultat attendu qui se passa, sa main glissa sur la veste de Harry, se posant sur le sol, le rapprochant encore un peu plus du brun. Il regardait ses mains et quand il remonta son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, ce fut à son tour de rougir.

Il se trouvait à présent à quelques millimètres du visage de Potter. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et saccadé. Ses joues étaient rosées, et se fut un choc, quand dans les yeux du brun il y vu une lueur d'envie.

Rougissant de plus belle, sa main posée sur le sol, l'autre sur le torse du brun, il bougea légèrement pour essayé de se relever, mais il se stoppa net quand il sentit une légère bosse dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. Celui-là même qui était à présent rouge de gène et qui poussa un soupire de frustration.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! susurra Drago.

Dans un geste de folie, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais qui ferma les yeux un râle de plaisir sortit du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il se mit à répondre au baiser.

Ce fut à Drago de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Les lèvres de Potter étaient douces et charnues, il embrassait divinement bien, dans un baiser langoureux tel une caresse. Quand Drago entendit le brun pousser un gémissement il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit une main se posé sur sa taille qui le fit frissonner.

Il s'écarta vivement, regardant les lèvres rosées du brun, les joues rouges de plaisir, un éclair de désir dans les prunelles émeraudes. Il se laissa tomber à côté du brun, se releva en titubant et partit en courant. Il trouva plus loin une petite ruelle dans laquelle il s'engouffra avant de transplaner dans son hôtel.

Sur la route de sa chambre il rencontra Granger.

-Drago ?

Il se retourna, lui faisant face. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi Granger ?

-Je vais partir avec Ron, demain.

-Très bien.

Il reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide, laissant la brune au milieu du couloir, interdite.

Il entra dans sa chambre, referma la porte et se laissa glisser sur celle-ci une fois fermé. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir tout de suite après, en tête il avait le visage du brun dans les yeux une lueur d'envie, les lèvres marquées de leur baiser, les joues roses. Il toucha du bout de ses doigts les lèvres qui avaient embrassé le brun à lunettes et sentit ses joues se colorer.

Par Merlin et Magia réunies, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait embrassé, délibérément le brun. Mais que se passait-il ?

Son cœur battait toujours à toute allure, dans son boxer, son sexe était légèrement tendu. Il poussa un soupir, restant dans cette position un moment.

.

Ça faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Malefoy s'était enfuit, Harry était toujours couché sur le sol, il observait le ciel sans nuage, son esprit embrumé de pensées et d'images du blondinet.

Il l'avait embrasé, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé ! Lui. Il avait posé ses lèvres douces sur les siennes.

Il eut un frisson, pour la première fois depuis la guerre, Harry avait ressenti autre chose que du vide dans son âme mais aussi dans son cœur. Quand le blond avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, une chaleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps. Et quand il était parti un froid glacial, pire qu'avant s'était emparer de lui.

Cette douce chaleur, c'était comme un ouragan de bonheur, qui s'était insinuer dans son corps.

La douceur de la caresse de ce baiser avait redonné vie au brun, l'espace d'un instant. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se sentait vide. Les différentes drogues et potions qu'il prenait c'était pour combler ce vide, ce manque. Mais ça ne durait jamais.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un jeune homme pencher au-dessus de lui.

- **M'sieur ?**

Il mit un certain temps à réagir.

 **-M'sieur ?**

 **-Ou.. Oui ?**

 **-Vous vous êtes fait mal ?**

 **-Heu… Non.**

 **-Vous voulez un coup de main ?**

 **-Un…**

 **-Pour vous relever ?**

 **-Oh, heu… Merci.** Répondit Harry en prenant la main que lui tendait le jeune homme.

- **De rien M'sieur, bonne soirée.**

 **-Heu… Merci.**

Harry resta planté là un instant, regardant l'adolescent repartir sur son skate.

.

Quand Drago se réveilla il était affalé, toujours en jogging assis contre la porte, il essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se lever et se dirigea vers la douche, se déshabillant avec beaucoup de mal.

Heureusement la douche lui fit un bien fou et il poussa un soupir de bonheur. Il s'étira sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il s'enroula dans une serviette douillette le temps de s'essuyer.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit qu'il faisait jours, les deux autres devaient partir ce matin. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre.

Hermione et Ron l'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel.

-Malefoy.

-Granger, Weasley.

-Tu vas retrouver Harry ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

-Je vais essayer.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle attendit un moment et quand Ron décida de manger avant de partir, elle attrapa le bras de Drago pour le stopper, qui grogna face à l'ancienne Gryffondor entreprenante.

-Tu l'as déjà trouvé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago n'eut pas à répondre, ses joues légèrement rosées répondaient pour lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux, lâchant le poignet du blond, une main devant la bouche. Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non ! Souffla-t-elle. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en la regardant, un regard noir.

-Dit moi qu'il est en vie. Le supplia-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi dramatique, il va bien ton saint Potter ! répondit-il d'un ton froid.

 _Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui deal et qui se prélasse dans la drogue et dans l'alcool…_ pensa-t-il.

Il passa à côté d'elle et alla s'asseoir avec le rouquin.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, les deux autres prirent le portoloin pour rentrer en Angleterre. Drago regarda l'espace d'un instant l'endroit où ces deux acolytes se tenaient il y a quelques minutes. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Voilà, il était seul pour continuer cette enquête.

Il alla se promener, tranquillement vagabondant dans les rues. Il trouva un petit café assez sympa et s'installa à une table. Il commanda un thé noir, et sortit son carnet. Il commença à la relire en buvant son thé.

Il se demandait où il avait bien pu rater quelque chose.

Potter ne laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, il n'avait ni son adresse, ni d'endroit pour le joindre. C'était au bon vouloir du brun à lunettes.

Il soupira, il était à la merci de Potter. Il poussa un grognement de rage.

Le visage de Harry, à quelques centimètres du sien, les joues rouges, les lèvres rosées de trace du baiser, lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup. Rougissant, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de la passer dans ces cheveux.

Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

.

Harry avait erré une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se rappeler qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait transplaner dans son deux pièces et s'était laissé tomber prés de son chauffage pour se réchauffer, adossé au matelas. Il s'était endormis comme ça.

Il se réveilla d'un bon quand il entendit le plancher craquer dans l'entrée, il se releva en position assise. Son cœur loupa un battement quand une tête blonde passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Retenant son souffle à l'approche du blond.

-Tu étais ou Potter ? Je te cherche partout.

Harry ne sut que répondre et resta bouche bée devant le blond qui se frayait un chemin parmi les vêtements au sol. Malefoy s'assit lentement sur le bord du matelas, il le regarda un instant.

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

Le blond approcha une main près du visage du brun, qui eu un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal Harry souffla doucement Drago.

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer au contact de la main froide du blond. Pourtant une chaleur bienfaisante pris place dans tout le corps du brun, qui posa un peu plus sa joue sur la main du blond. Du pouce il commença à caresser sa joue, Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Il eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mais poussa un soupire de bien-être.

Quand la langue de son vis-à-vis caressa sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Un râle rauque sortit de la gorge du brun, en même temps que le blond poussait un soupir de contentement.

La main posée sur sa joue descendit légèrement et passa derrière sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Harry débarrassa Malefoy de son imperméable, et celui-ci s'installa sur le brun qui sentit son excitation monter.

Quand il sentit la bosse à travers les vêtements du blond il poussa un gémissement de désir. Leur baiser était passé de doux a langoureux, il devenait de plus en plus passionné. Drago s'accrochait à ses cheveux d'une main, lui caressant le torse de l'autre. Quand la main du blond se fit plus entreprenante, Harry poussa un autre gémissement rauque. Son sexe durcit lui faisait atrocement mal à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Il avait besoin de plus, il entreprit de déshabiller son rival de toujours, le débarrassant de son pull, puis de son tee-shirt. Il observa le corps sculpté de Drago, il était beau. Il passa ses mains sur les muscles saillant, descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver au bouton de son jean qu'il déboutonna, laissant échapper une bosse à l'étroit dans le jean. Tant bien que mal il le débarrassa de son jean.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en boxer, assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'observant un instant. Harry fit le premier pas, il embrassa le blond sauvagement. Le blondinet gémit entre ses lèvres ce qui excita plus encore le brun.

Drago le poussa doucement sur le dos et s'installa sur lui, leurs sexes tendus se frôlant à travers le dernier vêtement, fit défaillir le brun. Drago souriait contre ses lèvres.

Le blond se décala un instant, ce qui tira un râle de frustration à Harry, mais il passa doucement sa main sous l'élastique du boxer noir du brun. Il attrapa le membre tendu, et commença des lents vas et vient, titillant de temps en temps son gland.

C'était tellement bon que Harry plantait ses ongles dans le dos du blond, gémissant a un rythme régulier. Ils s'embrassaient toujours fougueusement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

 **Mouahaha, oui je sais, c'est la première fin de chapitre aussi cruelle ! mais j'aime ça xD !**

 **Une petite réaction ? : P Une review ? : D**

 **A la semaine prochaine )**

 **Hoodraii.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

 **Me voici encore en avance ^^, demain je suis au boulot je n'aurais donc pas le temps de poster : ) !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre ma fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser vôtre avis ^^ ! Ma boite mail aime beaucoup recevoir autre chose que des spams ^^ !**

 **Un immense merci à ma Noour pour son soutient, et également à Maylis qui à corriger ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Hoodraii.**

* * *

 _Ce sont nos choix qui dévoilent qui nous sommes vraiment, bien plus que nos aptitudes._

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

 _Harry se réveilla en sursaut._

Il était trempé de sueur, la respiration saccadée, une main dans le pantalon. Pantalon légèrement mouillé.

Il se leva après avoir poussé un grognement rauque.

-Par Merlin ! Je ne suis plus un ados. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive bordel.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur ces muscles endoloris par la position dans laquelle il c'était endormi. Ensuite il fit tourner le bouton sur eau froide, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, ce qui ne servit absolument à rien.

Il sortit en grelottant, les lèvres bleues et s'enroula dans une serviette.

.

Drago commença sa journée par se promener dans les rues au hasard, réfléchissant à comment retrouver le brun. Même s'il ne voulait pas tellement le voir à l'instant présent, il fallait qu'il le trouve tout de même.

Il avait une mission à accomplir, nom d'un veracrasse.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le ramener en Angleterre.

Les jours suivants, il avait l'impression de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Potter. Parfois, en une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'il se retournait, qu'il regardait un reflet dans une vitre, qu'il se sentait suivit, épié : il le voyait. Était-ce vraiment le brun, ou plutôt son imagination ?

Il avait l'impression de devenir parano. Il se sentait tout le temps épié, comme si quelqu'un passait son temps à le suivre, à l'observer.

Quand il apercevait le reflet de Harr – Potter ! – son cœur ratait un battement.

.

Harry avait vite compris que Drago empruntait toujours le même itinéraire, toujours le même chemin, parfois sans même s'en apercevoir. Il le suivait, pour essayer de le comprendre, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Parfois, il croisait le regard du blond dans une vitre, ou le blond se retournait. Il disparaissait comme il pouvait.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter la confrontation.

De plus, il faisait de plus en plus de rêve du blond. Et plus le temps passait et plus ses rêves étaient explicites. Quand il se réveillait, la plus par du temps la main dans son caleçon, ou avec une érection douloureuse.

L'autre nuit, il avait été voir Loona pour assouvir ses besoins d'homme, et en plein milieux de l'acte, il avait failli susurrer le prénom du blond.

Aujourd'hui encore il suivait le blond de loin. Il l'observait, le trouvant chaque jour un peu plus beau.

Il était adossé à un poteau, fumant une énième cigarette.

-Tu t'amuses bien Potter ?

Harry lâcha la cigarette, en même temps qu'il sursauta, la main sur sa baguette. Le blondinet était près, très près de Harry, la baguette sur sa gorge. Une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, le brun déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant la chamade. Le visage du blond était à quelques centimètre du sien, son souffle brulant s'écrasant sur ses lèvres. Harry sentit une monté de désir qu'il ne pût refréner, même dans cette posture d'attaque, le blond était beau a s'en damner.

Comme si Drago n'était pas assez proche il se rapprocha légèrement du brun.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

-J'attends une réponse Potter.

-Non souffla-t-il.

Harry sous le coup de la peur, décida de transplaner, seul problème le blond décida à ce moment de lui saisir le poignet.

.

Drago sentit le transplannage d'escorte, et sous le coup de la surprise la bille monta dans sa gorge.

Tous deux atterrirent dans le deux pièces du brun, Drago fit un tour sur lui-même en lâchant le brun.

-Sympa l'accueil.

Le matelas était recouvert de vêtements, par terre, des pochons, des fioles de potions vide, des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool. Ainsi que dans un coin, une boite de tabac ouvertes, avec des pochons d'herbes diverses. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna, Harry était là, bouche ouverte le regardant, rouge comme une tomate. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se reprendre. Entre le pouce et l'index il tient le menton de son vis-à-vis et regarda ses pupilles. Il attrapa les lunettes qu'il enleva.

Potter avait les yeux normaux, il tourna légèrement le visage mais il ne vit rien. Tenant toujours sa baguette il murmura un « Finite Incantatem ». Le glamour pris fin, des cernes monstrueuses, des pupilles dilatées, à un tel point que le vert caractéristique ne se voyait presque plus.

-Par Merlin souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

.

Dans les yeux du blond, Harry vit, l'espace d'une seconde, un éclair d'inquiétude, qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, à tel point qu'il eut cru le rêver.

.

Drago continuait de regardait scrupuleusement le brun, en plus des cernes, ses lèvres étaient gercées. Il fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé il n'avait ressenti que la douceur de ces lèvres. Le glamour pouvait-il également changer la texture ?

Harry était vraiment en piteux état, il était encore plus maigre que ce qu'il n'avait vu auparavant, à la limite du squelettique. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, les vêtements où l'on pouvait en couler trois comme lui accentuaient sa maigreur. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus long que grâce au glamour. Une barbe d'une semaine courait sous ses doigts. Plutôt douce, mais lui donnant un air de SDF. Sa peau était blanche, tel un mort vivant.

-Tu vas finir par te tuer Harry murmura-t-il, tout près de son visage.

Une larme roula le long de la joue creusées, Harry se dégagea doucement des doigts du blond et commença à s'éloigner de lui. Drago resta un instant ainsi. Puis Harry se retourna les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu… tu… m'as appelé… Harry ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se détourner, les joues rougissant de malaise.

-Heu… Ouai, faut croire répondit-il le dos tourné. Bordel Potter, tu vis vraiment dans un taudis.

-Ouai répondit-il sèchement.

-Tu vis ici ? Vraiment ? Sérieusement, mais dans quel état tu t'es mis ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi ? S'emporta le brun en s'approchant de lui.

-Il faut croire. Regarde, tu te drogues !

Il ramassa une fiole au sol, regardant l'intérieur à la lumière, il l'approcha de son nez.

-Des potions de sommeil sans rêve… Tu es accro aux potions de sommeil sans rêve ? Souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Il ramassa plusieurs potions qu'il renifla dédaigneusement.

-Des potions pour des douleurs quelconques, anti-gueule de bois, il repoussa vivement une fiole aux senteurs inconnues, je n'ai jamais senti un truc aussi immonde.

Il ramassa quelques trucs sur le sol.

-Du cannabis, des herbes, de la cocaïne… Tu mélanges tout ça ? Plus la clope, et ne parlons même pas de l'alcool…

-Je veux oublier… répondit Harry si bas, que Drago cru rêver.

-Mais par Merlin, que veux-tu oublier ?

-TOUT ! hurla Harry.

Drago se stoppa dans son geste. Il regarda intensément le brun, qui tremblait à présent, cherchant parmi la horde de fiole et sachet. Il le vit attraper une potion et la boire d'une gorgé. Le brun se laissa glisser sur le mur, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues cireuses. Drago le regardait, un moment d'incertitude sur quoi faire ou quoi dire. Harry se tenait maintenant la tête entre les mains, ses épaules tressautant à un rythme irrégulier.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les débris qui jonchaient le sol, il était près du brun et allait se rapprocher de lui. Réfléchissant à la démarche à suivre.

-Vas t'en… murmura Harry.

Après un moment d'hésitation Drago fit un pas.

-S'il te plait Drago… Supplia-t-il.

Il se stoppa, son cœur loupa un battement, son prénom dans cette bouche lui donna une décharge électrique lui procurant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se dirigea vers la porte, non sans se retourner.

Harry était toujours recroquevillé, la tête posée sur ses genoux. La détresse du brun enserra le cœur du blond, qui hésita à rester.

-Si tu veux parler, tu sais où se trouve mon hôtel. Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il partit, traversant la deuxième pièce, jonchée d'autant de cadavre que la chambre. Il ferma la porte de l'appartement et s'y adossa un instant. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement. Il enregistra mentalement l'adresse du brun pour le retrouver et éviter de le chercher pendant cent sept ans.

Il enregistra également les alentours, pour venir surveiller le plus possible le brun. Et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire aux dépends de Harry.

Drago marcha longuement, tout un tas de questions sans réponses en tête.

Quand il rentra enfin à l'hôtel il était assez tard. Devant sa porte, un brun à lunette l'attendait. Drago l'observa de loin, il était assoupi, la bouche entrouverte, ça devait faire un moment qu'il attendait là.

Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit léviter le brun jusqu'à son lit, il l'allongea et le recouvrit du drap après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste d'un coup de baguette, lui enlevant ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

Il prit un livre et s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il resta un moment à lire, puis finit par s'assoupir.

Il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Drago ouvrit les yeux et vu le brun se débattre avec les draps, gémissant, la respiration hachée, le souffle rauque. Il s'approchât à pas de loup, regardant le brun intensément.

Sous les paupières d'Harry, ses yeux bougeaient en tous sens, marmonnant des paroles incohérentes. Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom. Puis le brun commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, faisant des gestes brusques.

-Non… NON… S'il vous plait… laissez le… Non ! Pas lui. Tuez-moi à sa place…

Drago resta interdit, par Merlin, de quoi Potter était-il en train de rêver. Quand Harry commença à hurler comme s'il recevait des Doloris, Drago lui attrapa les mains, les posant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Chuuut… Tu ne risques rien Potter… chuchota Drago.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule du brun, mais n'obtint aucune réponse, le brun ne se réveilla pas.

Il approcha son visage, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Les mains du brun échappèrent à son emprise, s'accrochant avec fermeté à la chemise du blond. Il écarquilla les yeux. Les cris se remplacèrent petit à petit par des gémissements…

-Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Drago… susurra le brun. Drago…

Le blond se stoppa, regardant les yeux toujours fermés du brun, ses lèvres qui prononçaient son prénom comme une litanie. Une bouffé de chaleur le prix d'un coup, il sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les joues de Harry se coloraient petit à petit de rouge. Son souffle se fit plus rauque, plus pressé.

Dans un accès de folie, Drago posa doucement ses lèvres sur le brun, qui répondit au baiser. Dans son sommeil, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Une des mains du brun lâcha la chemise pour monter dans ses cheveux. Se toucher électrisa Drago, qui poussa un léger gémissement.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, rougissant comme un adolescent, se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Drago s'écarta doucement du brun, reprenant son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur deux perles noires cerclées de vert. Il s'empourpra ridiculement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant qu'Harry ne pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Qui répondit sans hésiter à son baiser. Il s'écarta légèrement du blond à bout de souffle. Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, Harry rougissant sous le regard du blond.

.

Lorsque Harry s'était réveillé, que les lèvres du blond étaient posées sur les siennes, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il sentit ses joues rougir quand Drago le regarda, se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon. La chaleur des lèvres du blond était encore imprégnée sur ses lèvres. Dans son être, Harry sentait comme une chaleur bienfaisante s'épanouir.

Quand Drago se leva du lit, Harry se sentit vide d'un coup. Toute la douce chaleur avait quitté son corps, dans son cœur le même froid glacial qu'il ressentait chaque jour.

Harry fut frappé par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait. Mais entre l'amour et la haine, que choisir ?

Drago était dos à lui regardant par la fenêtre, d'un sort, Harry récupéra ses affaires et transplana dans son appartement, une larme s'écrasa sur sa main et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

.

Drago se retourna en entendant le son caractéristique du transplannage. Son cœur se sera en voyant le lit vide. Il fit courir son regard vers la fenêtre, regardant les buildings illuminés. Ses pensées se perdirent, dans les abîmes du vide qu'il ressentait. Mais que diable lui arrivait-il ?

Il embrassait Harr - Potter par Merlin ! - par deux fois, ressentant une douce chaleur au creux de sa poitrine, et quand le brun avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, un frisson incontrôlable, électrisant, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur ratait des battements, ou s'accélérait en sa présence. Il avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, et malgré son côté Inferi, il le trouvait beau.

Son cœur se sera à nouveau quand il comprit qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour Harry. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Il décida malgré l'heure tardive de sortir courir, son cœur espérant tomber sur Harry -Potter… -.

Il enfila son jogging, un tee-shirt noir a manche longue, inséra sa baguette dans le blister conçu pour la camouflée, il l'accrocha à son avant-bras, et remis la manche au-dessus. Il s'équipa de baskets.

Quand il sortit dehors le froid le prix à la gorge, quand il expulsa l'air de ses poumons par la bouche, une fine fumée blanche en sortit. Il fut parcouru par un frisson. Il se mit à courir, laissant ses questions et toutes ses pensées derrière lui.

Il courut à grandes enjambées, parcourant plus de kilomètre que les fois précédentes. Au fil de ses foulées, il croisa de moins en moins de passants. Quand finalement, à bout de force, il rentra à son hôtel, il était tard. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit en travers de celui-ci.

.

Quand Drago se réveilla, il avait de salles courbatures partout, et bougea difficilement ses membres. Il avait la tête dans un oreiller qui sentait un mélange de cannelle et de pomme. Il fronça les sourcils, il aimait cet odeur. Etait-ce celle de Potter ?

Il grogna doucement, reniflant une dernière fois l'oreiller, il s'écarta doucement roulant sur le dos. Entrepris de se lever, ce qui ne fut pas sans douleur et opta pour une douche bien chaude.

.

Drago passa la journée à arpenter les rues de la ville, sans but précis. Ses pas le conduisirent d'eux même près de l'appartement du brun. Il se renfrogna légèrement quand il s'en aperçut.

Il préféra rebrousser chemin, c'était lui qui avait fui après tout. A cette pensée, son cœur se sera.

.

Il ne revit pas le brun ce soir-là, ni le soir suivant, une pointe d'inquiétude mêlé à une légère colère sera son cœur.

Le troisième soir, il entreprit d'aller voir Potter pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son quartier, par deux fois il faillit faire demi-tour. En arrivant, il monta directement à l'étage où il habitait.

Il resta un instant, écoutant le silence du palier, la main suspendue à quelques centimètres du bois. Il frappa trois coups et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Du bout de ses longs doigts fin, il poussa la porte. Il entra doucement, lançant un sortilège de silence sur ces pieds, pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet.

L'appartement était dans un meilleur état, loin d'être propre, mais rangé. Plus aucun cadavre de bouteille d'alcool ne jonchait le sol. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, poussa doucement le battant de la porte.

Il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

 **Hihi, désolé. La suite au prochain chapitre ^^ !**

 **Une petite review ? Vos avis ? Que c'est-il passé ? Qu'à trouver Drago ? Aha j'aimerais savoir !**

 **Bonne soirée : ) Et bonne semaine ^^**

 **Hoodraii.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les doudous,**

 **Je publie ce soir car avec les fêtes et tout… Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, sauf ce soir : D !**

 **Donc me voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre ^^ Et je vous souhaite un joyeux noël en avance ^^ !**

 **Merci beaucoup à ma noour, et aussi à Maylis qui à corriger ce chapitre : D**

 **Merci à vous tous qui suivez ma fic. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Laisser moi votre avis il compte ) !**

 **Excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **RAR :**

 **Amlou, Merci pour ta review, oui je me doutais que si je publiais plus tôt tu n'aurais pas moyen de savoir que j'avais publié ^^ ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture : ) !**

 **Hodraii.**

* * *

Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leurs fait le plus de mal.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 _Il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés._

Drago était dans l'appartement de Potter, il avait froncé les sourcils face aux changements de décor de l'appartement. Mais il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il trouverait derrière la porte a demi fermée.

Il était stoïque, ne sachant que faire.

Harry était étalé sur le sol, pas un mouvement.

Drago sortit de sa torpeur, se précipitant au côté du brun. Deux doigts sur le côté de la gorge, il essaya tant bien que mal, à travers quelques tremblements, de capter son pouls. Il finit par sentir le cœur battre faiblement, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant que son inquiétude s'accroissant d'un coup, certes son cœur battait mais il était tellement faible, levant une paupière légèrement bleuit, il trouva une pupille tellement dilatée que le vert émeraude ne se voyait plus du tout.

Quand le corps d'Harry commença à faire de légers soubresauts, Drago commença à s'affoler. Il positionna le brun sur le côté, prenant la fiole de la main cadavérique, il la senti sans reconnaître la provenance, ni la potion. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Imbécile ! marmonna-t-il.

Il inséra deux doigts dans la gorge du brun, le faisant vomir autant qu'il put. Il nettoya ensuite, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il attendit, mais la respiration du Gryffondor se faisait de moins en moins forte. A présent blanc comme un linge, le cœur serré, son inquiétude transpirait par toutes les pores de sa peau. Par Merlin, il fallait qu'il le sauve.

-Je t'en prie Harry, reste avec moi.

Comme Drago s'était renseigné sur l'adresse de l'hôpital, il décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'y transporter.

Doucement, il passa une main sous les maigres jambes de Harry, passant l'autre bras sous son dos. Il se releva facilement, Merlin, il était beaucoup trop léger. D'un coup léger de baguette il fit venir une couverture sur le brun. Il l'observa un instant avant de transplaner dans l'hôpital dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom.

Il arriva dans l'air de transplannage, et trouva une médicomage qui passait par là. Il l'interpella, mais ne réussit pas à communiquer avec elle, il commença à s'énerver. Il grogna, répétant inlassablement Anglais. Elle finit par enfin comprendre, et d'un coup de baguette envoya un patronus a un confrère.

Le visage d'Harry perdait peu à peu ses couleurs, son souffle devenait un filet d'air tellement léger que son cœur s'accéléra, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Sa respiration était saccadée, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il crut mourir, tellement l'attente fut longue.

Enfin, un médicomage couru dans sa direction.

-Monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en anglais.

-Il… il doit… faire une overdose.

-Okay, je le prends en charge.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago fu déchargé du brun. Il se sentit vide d'un coup, et en un éclair de lucidité, il s'aperçut de l'étendue de ses sentiments. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir, non, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il se jura mentalement de le faire revenir à la vie pour le tuer lui-même s'il avait le malheur de sombrer.

-Êtes-vous de la famille ? demanda le médicomage tout en marchant, Harry en lévitation devant lui.

-Non. Je suis son copain.

-Oh. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que vous deviez attendre en dehors de la chambre.

-Il n'en ai pas question ! s''indigna Drago.

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix Monsieur.

Drago grogna et quand le médicomage entra dans une chambre, qu'il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, le blondinet poussa un second grognement indigné.

Drago resta dans le couloir, faisant les cents pas. Son cerveau en ébullition. L'attente fut longue. Le blond était à présent assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. La tête entre les mains. Il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Devait-il oui ou non prévenir le Ministre ?

Il fut coupé dans ses interrogations par une petite toux et releva la tête. Il se leva, le visage blême.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison... Monsieur ?

-Malefoy. Il a fait une overdose ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Je pense surtout qu'il essayait de se sevré, car nous n'avons pas trouver beaucoup de potion dans son organisme.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas possible, il était encore il y a trois jours sous les effets de différentes potions et drogue moldus.

Le Médicomage haussa un sourcil avant de les froncer.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, laissant un Drago affolé au milieu du couloir, qui se laissa choir sur la chaise qu'il occupé auparavant.

.

De nouveau, l'attente fut longue. Drago hésita plusieurs fois à se rendre à son hôtel pour envoyer un hibou au Ministre. Il avait peur que tout le monde rapplique pour voir le sauveur. Après mures réflexions, il s'avoua qu'il ne voulait pas être écarté de la mission, qu'il ne voulait pas voir débarquer une bande de Gryffondor survolté. Et il pensait qu'Harry ne voudrait pas non plus. Alors il décida de garder le secret.

Au bout de longues heures d'attentes, Drago s'assoupit et le médicomage installa un lit d'appoint dans la chambre du brun. Il fit léviter Drago qui ne broncha pas.

.

Drago se réveilla sur un lit, il fronça les sourcils. Il se trouvait dans une chambre, sur un lit d'appoint. Sur le lit à coté, reposait Harry les yeux étroitement fermés. Il observa le profil du brun, toujours aussi pale, sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme régulier, prouvant que l'ancien Gryffondor respirait, qu'il était sauvé. Le poids présent sur ses épaules s'envola, il se sentit soulagé. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le médicomage était dans la chambre.

-Monsieur ?

-Malefoy.

-Mr Malefoy, votre ami va s'en sortir.

Le soupir de soulagement qui sortit de la bouche du blond fit sourire le médicomage.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné le nom de ce jeune homme.

-Mr Potter.

Le médicomage le regarda un instant, interloqué.

-Harry Potter ?

-Hum.

-D'accord. Quand vous m'avez dit qu'il prenait des drogues moldus, que nous n'avions pas vérifier, nous avons trouvé plusieurs drogues.

-Je l'ai pourtant fait vomir quand je l'ai trouvé…

-Et vous avez bien fait Mr Malefoy. Sans vôtre intervention, il ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure actuel. Je pense que votre ami, accro à bon nombre de drogue, il a sûrement voulu se sevrer. Mais son corps n'a pas tenu le choc. Il a dû être obligé de se droguer, à cause des tremblements, de la fièvre. Seulement son corps en manque, n'as pas supporter qu'il en prenne autant…

-Je comprends. Comment devra-t-on faire pour qu'il arrête la drogue sans que ça ne lui coûte la vie ?

-Il faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps. Diminuer les doses journalières petit à petit. Il devra aussi arrêter de boire de l'alcool, son corps ne peux plus en ingurgiter. Son foie est à la limite de faire une cirrhose. Oh bien entendu nous lui avons donner des potions, pour éviter qu'il ne souffre et également pour réparer son foie. Mais j'ai peur que s'il ne touche une seule goutte d'alcool, son foie ne le supporterait pas. Il vous faudra le surveiller étroitement. De longs mois vous attendent Mr Malefoy.

-Oui, d'accord.

-Il se peut qu'il soit fiévreux, souvent. Pour faire baisser cette fièvre, ainsi que les tremblements, il faudra lui faire prendre un bain, et le laisser dedans jusqu'à ce que l'eau sois froide. Ainsi, le corps baissera de température en même temps que l'eau.

-Je vous remercie.

-Oh je vous en prie. Resterez-vous en Finlande Mr Malefoy ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sevré.

-C'est une excellente idée. Ainsi, à n'importe quel moment, je serais là. Si vous avez la moindre question, ou le moindre problème, demandez moi. Mon nom est Makela.

-Je vous remercie Médicomage Makela.

-Je vous en prie Mr Malefoy, je peux bien sauver la vie du sauveur du monde magique, après tout il le mérite amplement.

Drago regarda le médicomage, un sourcil haussé. Celui-ci après un signe de tête respectueux, sortit de la chambre. Drago s'approcha du brun, les yeux toujours clos, la respiration toujours lente et régulière.

.

Harry se réveilla dans une vallée herbeuse, où quelques arbres étaient présents. Il fronça les sourcils, aucuns bruits, pas même le bruissement de feuilles dans le vent. A la réflexion, il n'y avait ni vent, ni chaleur.

Tournant sur lui-même, Harry cru être au paradis. Il commença à avancer, ne ressentit pas l'herbe sous ces pieds, ni la chaleur du soleil.

Il avança longuement dans l'herbe, sans que le paysage ne change vraiment, comme s'il était dans un cercle ou sur un minuscule terre ronde.

Au loin, il vit une forme s'avancer. Il reconnut des cheveux blonds. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui, il aperçut les yeux d'un gris si particulier.

Harry marcha à sa rencontre.

-Drago ? souffla-t-il.

Une voix s'éleva, sans que son vis-à-vis n'ouvre la bouche.

-Réveille-toi Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Le blond leva la main et caressa sa joue, il ressentit un courant le traversé, ainsi qu'une chaleur qui emplissait son cœur. Une main attrapa la sienne, réchauffant ses doigts glacés.

Un murmure presque inaudible s'éleva, « Harry, je t'en prix ». Il fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il sentit une goutte d'eau sur sa joue, mais il ne pleuvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Pour seul réponse, le blondinet - ou l'image ? – haussa les épaules.

Il ressentit un froid immense, la personne tenant sa main s'éloignait. Il appela sans relâche l'image du blond qui reculait, s'enfonçant dans le paysage.

.

Drago était au chevet d'Harry depuis maintenant 4 jours. Il désespérait, de revoir l'obsession de son esprit. Il désespérait de voir les yeux émeraudes sous ces paupières fermées. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à observer le brun reprendre des couleurs, écoutant sa respiration devenir régulière au fil des jours.

Ce soir là Drago lâcha la main du brun, il voulait prendre une douche.

.

Harry luta de toutes ses forces, pour retrouver l'être qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il appelait toujours Drago à plein poumons.

.

Drago se stoppa sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Harry lorsqu'il crut entendre son prénom.

Doucement il se retourna, il vit la main du brun tressaillir, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch, il était à son chevet.

-Harry ? Harry ? si tu m'entends reviens.

Il toucha sa main, qui se sera l'espace d'un instant. Son cœur eu un dératé, il s'accéléra. Il observait le visage tranquille, et s'aperçut que les yeux s'agitaient sous les paupières étroitement fermées.

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Drago s'assit sur le lit pour observer les réactions du brun.

-Drago…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure contenant tant de souffrance que le cœur du blond se sera.

-Je suis là Harry susurra-t-il.

.

Harry courrait à plein poumons dans la plaine herbeuse, il trébucha et tomba tête la première dans l'herbe.

.

Drago regardait toujours Harry, à travers les paupières, les yeux avaient arrêté de bouger. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche entrouverte du brun, affolant le cœur de pierre de Drago, qui se maudissait intérieurement de s'être entiché ainsi.

Mais quand deux yeux papillonnèrent, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. Oh Harry, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, tu es resté 4 jours dans un semi coma.

Dans les deux billes émeraudes se lisait l'étonnement.

-Drago ? sa voix était rauque.

-Oui.

-Désolé… tenta-t-il.

-Tu es désolé de quoi ? D'avoir voulu te sevrer trop rapidement ? Demanda le blond sarcastiquement.

Drago haussa un sourcil railleur. Tandis qu'Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Quittant le blond du regard, il observa son environnement. Il était dans une chambre blanche, sur un lit, branché à un nombre incalculable de fils et de machines.

.

Le silence s'allongea, pesant entre les deux hommes. Drago décida de se lever, quand il lâcha la main d'Harry, le brun ressentit un froid saisissant, comme si le vide s'emparait de son corps. Du regard il supplia le blond, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ne… Me… laisse pas murmura Harry avec difficulté.

Contre toute attente, les traits figés du blond se détendirent un instant, il s'approcha d'Harry, déposa un chaste baiser sur le front brûlant du brun, dont les tremblements reprenaient possession de son corps.

-Je vais juste prévenir le médicomage, je reviens.

Harry se sentit défaillir quand les lèvres douces rencontrèrent son front cuisant. Il ferma momentanément les yeux. Il se sentit bien, se demandant s'il n'était pas en plein milieu d'un rêve.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il entendit les pas du blond quittant la chambre. Il écouta le silence, qui était bien moins oppressant qu'auparavant. Malgré ses tremblements, de plus en plus incontrôlable, la sueur qui perlait sur son front, oui, il la sentait, elle coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un terrible mal de tête commençait à poindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir puis, la porte s'ouvrir.

-Mr Potter. Je suis ravi de vous voir éveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un médicomage.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-En Finlande répondit Drago d'un ton posé.

-Mais…

-Non, je n'ai pas voulu te ramener en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi ?

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre avant que le blond ne puisse réponde.

-Désolé de vous interrompre Messieurs, mais je dois examiner notre patient.

Drago répondit d'un mouvement sec de la tête pour donner son accord. Accord dont le médicomage n'avait nullement besoin et dont il ne tint pas compte.

Le médicomage sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la passa sur son corps tremblant de fièvre.

-Mr Potter, j'ai déjà expliqué à votre ami ce qu'il en était de vôtre état de santé. Vous ne devrez pas ingurgiter une seule goutte d'alcool. Pour ce qu'il en est de la drogue, si vous voulez arrêter, il vous faudra prendre votre temps afin de vous sevrer correctement. Un sevrage trop rapide peut entraîner la reprise en trop grande quantité, et une overdose. Ce que vous avez fait. Heureusement, Mr Malefoy est arrivé à temps. Vous pouvez le remercier, il vous a sauvé la vie.

-Oh…

-Mr Malefoy est allé chez vous, il a rapporté ce qu'il pouvait comme drogue. Ainsi, chaque jour vous devrez en prendre en quantité suffisante. J'ai fait en sorte que les doses soient administrées dans votre perfusion.

-Combien de temps devra-t-il rester ici Mr Makela ?

-Je voudrais le garder en observation pendant les 6 jours à venir. Essayer de réduire l'administration de drogue voir ce qu'il ressort de Mr Potter. Bien évidemment, il faut qu'il ait envie de se sevrer pour que cela fonctionne.

-Je suis prêt répondit-il d'une voix sure.

-Très bien Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy, je suppose que vous resterez là.

-Bien entendu. Répondit le blondinet en levant le nez.

Harry regarda Drago, qui regardait le médicomage déterminé, son cœur se gonfla de joie.

-Bien, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. Mr Potter, vous avez peut-être dormis pendant quatre jours, mais j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez. Les jours qui vont venir ne vont pas être de tout repos.

-J'y veillerais répondit Drago d'un ton sans réplique.

Le médicomage eu un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce.

.

Drago regarda le médicomage partir, il attendit un instant, ses yeux se posant d'eux même sur le brun, légèrement assis. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, la fatigue mangeant ses traits, mais malgré ça il le trouva beau.

Il fit un pas vers la salle de bain, histoire d'enfin se doucher.

-Drago ? souffla le brun.

Le blond fut pris d'un frisson, il n'était vraiment pas habitué à entendre son prénom de la bouche du brun, mais ça emplissait son cœur d'une joie nouvelle, l'embaumant d'amour. Il fronça les sourcils, se retournant pour faire face au brun à lunette.

-Ne t'en vas pas…

C'était plus une supplique qu'autre chose. Il s'approcha du lit, passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux en désordres.

-Promet moi de te rappeler de te couper les cheveux. Et tailler cette barbe, qui mange ton visage d'habitude si beau.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du blond face aux joues rouges de son vis-à-vis. Il descendit sa main dans la barbe du brun, qui posa sa joue sur la main en fermant les yeux.

-Je vais seulement prendre une douche Harry.

.

Il crut défaillir, son prénom dans cette bouche lui procurait tout un tas de frissons, ainsi que des milliers de papillons dans le creux de son ventre.

-Merci… murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu serais mort, je t'aurais fait revivre pour te tuer moi-même répondit le blond en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

Harry ne put que sourire, oh, il était sûr que Drago l'aurait fait. Il se rallongea, posa la tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Il reste donc un chapitre et l'épilogue. J'espère que cela vous plaira de les lires tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

 **Bonne semaines ( vacances ) : D Hoodraii.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou,**

 **Vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais avec les fêtes et tous… enfin bon, voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Un immense merci à ma noour pour ça patience et à Maylis pour la correction et ces retours !**

 **Merci à Amlou pour c'est nombreux reviews et désolé d'avoir oublié d'y répondre la dernière fois ! je ne vais pas oublier cette fois ci. PS : J'ai répondu au chapitre précédent (après l'avoir poster ^^)**

 **Merci à vous de lire, d'aimer de suivre cette fic que j'ai aimé écrire !**

 **RAR :**

 **Amlou : Je comprends, ça m'arrive aussi tkt ! Non c'est sûr, il n'est pas très joyeux ^^ mais la suite l'est un peu plus, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup, j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes : ) !**

 **Et encore merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! ça me touche énormément. : D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ATTENTION : Ce chapitre comporte un lemon, mon tout premier ( donc soyez indulgent ) C'est un lemon sur Drarry, alors homophobes passez votre chemin merci !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Hoodraii**

* * *

 _Vous échouerez, c'est inévitable. Le plus important c'est comment vous vous servez de vos échecs._

 _J.K Rowling._

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Drago entra dans la salle de bain, après avoir vérifié que le brun se soit endormit. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Il prit tout le temps dont il avait besoin, se lavant minutieusement. Il était fatigué, fatigué de rester au chevet d'Harry, de s'inquiéter ainsi. Pourtant, tout ceci était malgré lui. Tous ces sentiments, il ne voulait pas les ressentir. Mais son cœur, ainsi que son corps réagissaient au toucher du brun, lui procurant tout un tas de picotements, de frissons, embaumant son cœur d'un bonheur pur. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais, qui pénétrait les millions de pores de sa peau, le rendant irrationnellement heureux.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il s'enroula dans une serviette avant de nettoyer ses vêtements à l'aide de la magie. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôtel et abandonner Harry. Le brun avait trop besoin de quelqu'un a ses cotés.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Harry était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Il était assoupi, sa respiration fluide et régulière. Un sourire pointa son nez sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et du bout des doigts caressa doucement le contour de son visage. Passa doucement ses longs doigts dans les cheveux en désordre. Il s'assit au chevet du brun, sur la chaise prés de son lit.

Drago finit par s'assoupir.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait cru à un rêve. Il tourna la tête, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Drago était là, assoupit à son chevet, la bouche entrouverte, une barbe blonde naissante. Sa respiration était fluide et apaisante. Non, de toute évidence ce n'était pas un rêve.

Drago était proche de lui, la main dans la sienne. Harry se tourna lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et approcha sa main du visage angélique, touchant du bout des doigts ce visage tant aimé. Car Harry s'aperçut de l'ampleur de ses sentiments à cet instant, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

La peau douce malgré la barbe qui crissait sous ses doigts, la main du blond se serra autour de ses doigts, son cœur rata un battement quand deux pupilles grises le regardèrent.

La tête du blond se posa doucement sur la main, réchauffant les doigts.

.

Drago lâcha la main du brun, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il se posa doucement sur le lit, où le brun se décala pour lui faire de la place et s'allongea à côté du brun. En silence, tous deux s'observaient.

-Il faut qu'on parle Harry chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais… répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago posa sa main sur celle du brun, l'enserrant dans ses doigts.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu te sevrer ainsi ? s'enquit-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Harry soupira légèrement, avant de se tourner sur le dos, ses doigts caressants doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte, la paume de la main de Drago.

-Pour te plaire Drago.

-Tu aurais pu demandé de l'aide. Tu aurais dû… murmura Drago en s'approchant, passant un bras sur la taille du brun.

-Je voulais changer. Je ne voulais pas d'aide. Harry se tourna pour faire de nouveau face à Drago. Par ce que je voulais que tu m'aimes… Que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago observa le visage, une larme échappa du regard émeraude, il approcha son visage posant doucement ses lèvres sur le sillon humide, avant de prendre le visage cerné en coupe et de déposé une myriade de petits baisers, d'abord sur ses yeux, puis son front, ainsi que son nez et ses joues et pour finir sur la commissure des lèvres.

.

Harry ressentit tout un tas de sentiments, des papillons dans le ventre, ainsi que ses boyaux qui faisaient un grand huit. N'y tenant plus il embrassa doucement le blond, qui répondit à son baiser. Son cœur rata un battement, avant de cogner dans sa poitrine. Une main s'insinua dans ses cheveux, pendant que la sienne se perdait dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que le blond ne se recule.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça Potter ! gronda doucement le blond. Mon cœur t'appartient déjà… murmura-t-il prés se son oreille.

Harry en resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Vas-tu réellement resté avec moi ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Oh, mais tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi !

-Alors tant mieux murmura doucement Harry.

Harry sentit le sourire du blond dans son cou.

-Tu as prévenue…

-Non le coupa Drago. Je veux d'abord prendre soins de toi. On verra après pour les amis.

-Merci souffla Harry. Mais, et ta famille ? Tes amis ?

-Ils se débrouillerons très bien sans moi affirma-t-il.

-Mais et ton travail ?

Drago se recula légèrement, une lueur amusée dans les pupilles anthracites.

-Oh non Potter ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi !

-Je ne…

Le blond ne laissa pas Harry finir, ses lèvres recouvrirent la bouche du jeune homme qui poussa un cri de surprise, avant de pousser un gémissement dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

.

Drago sentait contre lui la bosse sous les draps frotter contre son sexe gorgé, il s'écarta doucement d'Harry. Dans les yeux du brun il y lut un désir si intense qu'il sentit son membre tressaillir.

-Non Harry ! Il faut te reposer.

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement, puis sourit doucement.

Drago se releva en position assise, laissant tomber ses jambes du lit pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers le lit d'appoint de l'autre côté du lit médicalisé. Il se coucha, tout en tenant la main froide du brun.

Il entendit un « bonne nuit » du bout des lèvres et s'endormit.

.

Quand Drago se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour constater que le fameux poids n'était autre qu'Harry, dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il se rendormit raffermissant sa prise sur le brun, en passant une main dans les cheveux en désordre d'Harry.

.

Les jours passèrent, le médicomage baissant petit à petit les doses des différentes drogues. Harry réagissait plutôt bien au traitement.

Drago avait envoyé une lettre au ministre Shacklebolt qui était venu directement en Finlande. Il avait donné son accord au blond pour qu'il s'occupe d'Harry. Il lui avait donné des congés, trois mois au total. Il lui avait fait une lettre de recommandation pour qu'il puisse trouver du travail dans le pays où les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de rester, du moins le temps qu'Harry soit sevré.

Pour ce qui était de l'obligation d'avoir un contrôleur, le ministre avait réussi à passer outre. Donc, Drago n'était plus obligé chaque mois, de se rendre à ses rendez-vous.

.

Harry reprenait des couleurs de jours en jours, Drago lui avait coupé les cheveux et acheté des vêtements pour qu'il ne porte plus la blouse outrageuse qui tentait sans cesse le blondinet. Il avait aussi taillé la barbe trop longue, mais Harry avait voulu qu'il le rase.

Drago cherchait également un appartement, qu'ils partageraient tous les deux. Il en avait visité beaucoup, mais quand il était rentré dans ce duplex, il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait signé les papiers, installé les quelques affaires du brun. Il lui avait aussi acheté une multitude de vêtements, il refusait qu'Harry s'habille avec les vêtements milles fois trop grands.

L'appartement était sur deux étages, il y avait une entrée, un salon avec une cheminée et une cuisine ouverte, mais également une bibliothèque. Au deuxième étage, se trouvaient deux chambres, une immense salle de bain mais aussi un dressing.

.

Harry devait rester un petit peux plus longtemps à l'hôpital et Drago en profita pour aller chercher ces affaires ainsi que celle du brun. Il meubla aussi l'appartement.

Il garderait son appartement durement acheter, peut être pourraient-ils y vivre quand ils reviendraient en Angleterre.

.

Harry sortit au bout d'une quinzaines de jours, il était encore faible et avait besoin de repos. Mais il avait repris du poids, était moins blanc, il ne donnait plus l'impression d'un Inferi.

Drago lui tenait la main, lui demandant doucement :

-Ferme les yeux Harry.

Le brun obéit, il ferma doucement les yeux et sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, le temps d'un baiser chaste.

-Prêt ? lui souffla-t-il.

-Oui.

Harry sentit le tiraillement au niveau du nombril. Il eut un léger haut le cœur, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas transplaner. Ils atterrirent et Drago serra doucement ses doigts.

-Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux.

Harry obéit une fois de plus et ouvrit ses yeux, il les écarquilla sous la beauté des lieux. Un grand salon, au ton neutre d'un beige, les couleurs étaient douces. Un grand canapé trônait face à la cheminée.

-C'est magnifique.

-C'est chez nous susurra-t-il derrière lui.

Harry se retourna étonné.

-Oui, chez nous. Avoue que le taudis que tu habitait n'était pas fait pour y vivre à deux. Et l'hôtel… Drago eu une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire Harry. A moins que tu préfères que je…

-NON ! s'opposa-t-il en le saisissant par la taille. Un chez nous, ça me va ! murmura Harry dans le cou du blond, qui frissonna sous le souffle chaud.

Drago pris le visage du brun en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Alors bienvenue chez nous.

-Merci souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Drago se sépara du brun, posa son manteau dans l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, bien décidé à faire un repas digne de ce nom.

Harry le regarda déambuler, comme s'ils avaient toujours habité ici. Tout son être était rempli de bonheur et d'un bien être indéfinissable. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage.

Il s'approcha du blond, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son dos en soupirant.

-Je t'aime Drago murmura-t-il dans son dos.

Drago posa doucement ce qu'il avait dans les mains et posa ses mains sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Restant ainsi un moment, avant qu'il ne prenne les mains d'Harry dans les sienne et qu'il ne les écarte. Harry sursauta légèrement, mais déjà Drago avait son visage près du sien, une main posée sur sa taille qui envoya des picotements dans tout son corps.

L'autre main du blond se posa sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce, les yeux plongés dans ceux émeraudes. Il s'avança et le cœur du brun s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois que Drago l'embrassait.

 ***Si vous ne voulez pas lire le lemon sautez ce passage ^^**

Les douces lèvres entamèrent un balai langoureux, jusqu'à ce que la langue de Drago ne perce les lèvres du brun qui poussa un gémissement, se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Drago se colla un peu plus à son vis-à-vis, leurs sexe tendus par l'envie se frottant à travers les couches de vêtements. Les mains du blond se faufilèrent sous le pull d'Harry qui eut la chair de poule ainsi qu'une multitude de frisson à chaque caresses prodiguées.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Drago pris le bas du pull d'Harry et lui retira, faisant de même avec le sien, avant de prendre possession des lèvres roses de leurs baiser. Drago enleva les lunettes du brun les posant à l'aveuglette, passa une main dans ces cheveux, approfondissant le baiser.

Ce fut Harry qui pris le relais, il déboutonna doucement les boutons du jean de son vis-à-vis, le laissant tomber par terre et posa une main sur le sexe durci, il sentit un tressaillement et passa la main sous le tissu, prenant le sexe dur entre ces doigts, le caressant langoureusement. Drago poussa un gémissement dans la bouche du brun, descendit ses mains pour qu'elles rencontrent le jean dont il enleva les boutons. Il se séparèrent un instant, enlevèrent tous deux leurs boxers et leur pantalon, et se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers, l'un en face de l'autre.

Drago s'avança et passa une main sur la joue rougie par l'envie du brun. Il se colla à son vis-à-vis et poussèrent un gémissement de concert quand leurs sexes se frôlèrent. Drago passa ses mains sur chaque centimètre carré de la peau d'Harry, laissant des traces de chair de poule sous ses doigts. Il descendit ses mains dans le dos du brun, caressa ses fesses tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche et ses mains empoignèrent ses cuisses qu'il remonta, asseyant Harry sur le plan de travail. Les jambes du brun entourèrent d'elles même sa taille.

-Drago… susurra Harry dans son cou.

Le blond entrepris d'embrasser le corps du brun en commençant par son cou, il s'arrêta un instant, pris sa baguette et d'un accio informulé fit venir une bouteille qu'il ouvrit et versa le liquide transparent dans sa main. Il embrassa de nouveau Harry et sa main descendit entre ses cuisses. Il inséra un doigt lubrifié dans le conduit serré, faisant gémir le brun. Il commença de langoureux vas et viens, quand il sentit les parois se détendre il inséra un deuxième doigt, Harry se tortilla sous ses doigts, gémissant son extase, susurrant son prénom.

-Drago…prends moi…

Il regarda son vis-à-vis, et quand il vit l'envie dans le fond des prunelles émeraude versa de nouveau du liquide dans sa main et commença à enduire son sexe tendus et douloureux. Il présenta son sexe lubrifié devant l'entrée chaude et étroite et les yeux dans ceux d'Harry il inséra doucement son sexe, langoureusement. Une fois à l'intérieur il attendit un instant, avant de commencer un va et vient langoureux.

Harry gémissait, criait son plaisir. Drago accéléra ces coups de boutoirs, gémissant, haletant, quand il sentit le plaisir à son apogée il prit le sexe tendu du brun dans sa main et commença à faire des vas et vient, après quelques instants, ils jouirent de concert, Harry se déversant dans la main du blond, et Drago dans le conduit qui se sera sous la jouissance.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry murmura-t-il dans son cou.


	7. Epilogue

**Coucou,**

 **Et voilà, cette fic est terminée. Ça me fait tout drole de me dire que je publie le dernier chapitre : (**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme il m'as plus de l'écrire !**

 **Un immense merci à mes deux Beta, Noour qui m'as beaucoup aider ! et Maylis qui m'a corriger : D !**

* * *

 _ **N'oublie pas qui tu es.**_

 _ **Mufasa Le roi Lion.**_

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Dix ans plus tard.

Drago était posé sur le chambrant de la porte, il regardait ses enfants ainsi que son mari, une tasse de café à la main, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Les yeux joyeux, il regardait sa fille, Lily Narcisse Malefoy, son fils aîné Scorpius Severus Malefoy et son cadet Albus James Malefoy. Ils jouaient tous les quatre dans le jardin, lançant un bâton à un gros molosse noir.

Il repensa au chemin parcourut semer d'embûches. Harry et lui avait vécu un an et demi en Finlande, le brun ayant eu beaucoup de mal à se sevré. Ils s'étaient beaucoup battus, d'énormes disputent avaient éclatés. Mais ils étaient heureux et s'épanouissaient ensemble, ils avaient réussi à passer outres tout ça.

Ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, s'étaient d'abord installés dans l'appartement de Drago. Ils avaient vécu deux ans ainsi. Harry avait retrouvé Hermione et Ron, ainsi que toute la bande de Gryffondor et Luna. Bien entendu, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se faire au couple que formait Harry et Drago. Mais ils s'y étaient fait en apprenant tout ce que le blond avait fait pour le sauveur.

Drago quant à lui avait retrouvé les seuls amis qu'il avait, Blaise et Théo. Ils avaient été compréhensif, se liant d'amitié avec le brun.

Finalement, lors des repas, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard mangeaient à la même table, riant, blaguant, parlant. Des rapprochements s'étaient fait voir, Théo avait craqué pour Hermione, ainsi ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Blaise s'était rapproché d'une rouquine, Ginny et ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans.

Finalement, ils avaient adopté Scorpius avant d'emménager dans la maison qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, il y à six ans. Il était âgé de dix mois, blond comme les blés et les yeux émeraude, comme s'il venait de leur union. Mais il ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment, ce qui faisait tout son charme. Mais déjà à un an, le petit Scorpion avait le caractère des Malefoy, ce qui faisait rire Harry.

Drago sourit à cette pensée.

Quand Scorpius avait eu trois ans, ils avaient décidé d'adopté Lily, qui s'était accroché à la jambe d'Harry à l'age de deux ans. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux prononcé et Blaise n'avait pas manqué de charrier le blond. Mais Drago aimait sa fille, elle était douce et aimante et lui apportait tant de choses.

Finalement il y a un an, ils avaient adopté Albus, aux cheveux noirs, âgé de trois ans.

Tous les cinq étaient heureux. Chacun des enfants âgés de sept ans, six ans et quatre ans s'entendaient à merveille.

Harry et Drago avaient décidé de ne rien cacher à leurs enfants. Quand Scorpius avait demandé d'où venait son frère et sa sœur, ils avaient installé les deux enfants sur le canapé et leur avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient tous deux adoptés, il y a un an maintenant. Drago se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la petite Lily, qui avait demandé

-Mais alors vous nous aimez pas ?

Harry avait ri tandis que Drago s'était renfrogné.

-Ma princesse, dans nos cœurs tu es notre fille, la prunelle de nos yeux, comme Scorpius, vous êtes nos enfants. Et nous vous aimerons jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

-Ouaiii ! s'était-elle écrié.

Drago l'avait pris dans ses bras, la couvrant de légers baisers.

Une larme perla sur sa joue, ses enfants étaient certes tous adoptés, mais ils étaient une bouffée d'air frais, gonflant son cœur d'amour. Une caresse le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Harry était devant lui, d'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître la tasse vide, et sa main posée sur la joue du blond effaça la larme du pouce.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il un brun inquiet.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas mon amour.

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A nos enfants, je les aime tellement.

-Moi aussi, tout autant que je t'aime Drago.

-Moi aussi amour, moi aussi chuchota-t-il en serrant son mari dans ses bras.

Car oui, ils étaient mariés, Harry portait fièrement le nom de l'amour de sa vie.

Harry s'installa dans les bras puissants du blond, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, regardant dehors, les enfants et Sirius – le molosse noir – jouer dans le jardin.

Oh oui, ils étaient fiers de leur famille.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées, par les cris et les petits pas précipités des trois enfants qui disparurent de leur champ de vision. Ni une ni deux, les deux pères furent dehors.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps, Hermione et Théo étaient arrivés dans le jardin. Lily dans les bras de la brune, Scorpius enserrant les jambes de Théo et le petit Albus dans ses bras.

-Bonjour vous deux ! s'exclama Hermione en serrant le brun dans ses bras, et posant un baiser sur la joue du blond.

-Salut Hermimi ! salua une voix dans son dos.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi Blaise.

-Pas tant que ça peut te faire… Il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Pas devant les enfants ! gronda une petite rouquine.

-Tata Gin' ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

-Allez venez on va rentrer, en attendant les autres.

-Neville et Luna seront en retard, Neville était pris par une obligation à Poudlard.

-D'accord. Je suppose que Ron et Léa seront en retard aussi.

-Tu suppose bien ! chuchota Drago près de son oreille, lui procurant des frissons.

Il tourna la tête lui jetant un faux regard de reproche plutôt amusé et embrassa son mari a pleine bouche.

-Arrêtez vos effusions de bonheur par pitié !

-Tu n'es pas heureux peut être ? s'offensa Ginny rouge de colère.

-Si si ma chérie ! Très heureux ma Gin' ! rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire quelque peut forcé.

-Je m'en vais si y a que ça !

La rouquine commença à s'en aller et Blaise lui courra après, sous le rire de tous les autres.

Tous entrèrent, rejoint par Blaise et Ginny quelques minutes plus tard. Juste après eux, George et Angélina arrivèrent avec leurs deux enfants.

Ron et Léa, sa compagne depuis un moment, arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Rejoint par Neville, Luna et leurs jumelles.

Tous réunis ils prirent l'apéro sous le soleil de l'été. Parlant, rigolant, s'amusant. S'entendant tous autant qu'ils étaient à merveilles. Parlant de Poudlard et de leurs passés respectifs.

.

Harry regarda tout ce beau monde, des Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et des Serpentard, rire et discuter comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Le brun tourna son regard vers ses enfants, oh oui, il les aimaient énormément, tout autant qu'il aimait Drago.

Sans Drago, aujourd'hui il ne serait pas ici, sans le blond il serait sûrement mort, sous un pont… Ou se jour où il s'était réveillé dans l'hôpital dans la ville, en Finlande. Oui, il serait sûrement mort ce jour-là.

Mais Drago avait en quelque sorte forcé le destin, il lui avait tant donné. Grâce à chaque jour passé à ses coté, petit à petit, il avait réussi à se sevrer. Drago avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuit à son chevet, à l'éponger avec un gant mouillé pour faire baisser sa fièvre. L'aider à vomir, la plupart du temps, rien. A lui chuchoter des mots réconfortant dans son sommeil, le réveiller lors de cauchemars, qui malgré la présence du blond, devenaient de pire en pire.

Au bout de quelques mois, Harry avait réussi à se sevrer de certaines potions, certaines drogues aussi. Mais le manque le rendait invivable. Oui, Harry devait énormément au blond, finalement il lui devait tout. Car Drago avait fait preuve d'une telle patiente. Prenant soins de lui à chaque minute passé ensemble.

Oh bien sûr, Drago avait beaucoup crié, ils s'étaient engueulés, beaucoup, mais s'étaient aussi réconciliés, énormément. Ils avaient tous deux dit des mots qui dépassaient leurs pensées, s'étaient excuser un nombre incalculable de fois.

Quand ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, qu'Harry avait retrouvé ses amis, les cauchemars avaient redoublés pendant un temps.

Mais finalement, Harry ne cauchemardait plus, il rêvait, de ses enfants, de son futur. Ça avait était long bien sûr. Mais au fil des années, les cauchemars s'étaient espacés, pour finalement disparaître.

Toute cette vie, tout cet amour, toute cette joie, leurs enfants, tout était grâce à Drago.

Harry tourna son regard vers le blond qui riait. Drago tourna son regard vers lui, et comme à chaque fois, le cœur du brun loupa un battement avant de battre dans une course folle et irrégulière. Mais son cœur se sera légèrement quand le blondinet fronça les sourcils.

-Amour ? susurra-t-il. Amour ? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux acier.

Il se leva, prenant la main du brun entre les sienne.

-Viens.

Harry se leva à sa suite, le blond le conduisit dehors, sous le regard de la tablé, quelque peu inquiet. Harry marchait comme un automate, et fonça dans Drago quand celui-ci s'arrêta.

Il se tourna, pris le visage d'Harry en coupe et effaça les larmes qui avait couler sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Amour… Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas… chuchota-t-il tout prés.

-Je t'aime chuchota Harry.

-Tu pleures par ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda le blond dans un sourire triste.

-Oui… Par ce que sans toi, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Sans toi, sans ton amour, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure actuelle, sans toi… Sans ton amour, sans notre mariage, sans nos enfants, sans nos amis mais surtout sans toi. Alors oui, je pleure, par ce que jamais je ne pourrais faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait égaler tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Par ce que je ne pourrais jamais égaler l'amour que tu me portes. Jamais je ne pourrais égaler les attentions que tu m'as porté tout au long de ces années. Sans toi…

-Tu as fait bien plus mon ange.

Devant le froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension, Drago continua.

-Tu es rentré dans ma vie, plate et morose, et malgré toi, tu m'as fait t'aimer. Et sans cet amour, je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureux qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait, par ce que je le voulais, je l'ai fait par ce que tu es tout pour moi, et sans toi, je ne pourrais ni vivre ni survivre. Je ne le dis pas souvent, par ce qu'un Malefoy ne s'épanche pas, mais je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime au-delà des mots.

Harry pleura plus encore après ces mots qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et se colla tout contre le corps de son mari qui le pris dans ses bras réconfortants.

FIN.

Et voilà, c'est fini (fniff) je vais allez versé quelques larmes plus loin ^^' !

Merci à vous tous, un immense merci, d'avoir suivit l'évolution de cette fiction, que j'ai tellement aimer écrire !

A bientôt peut être :D !

Hoodraii.


End file.
